Pokeball Z
by gtdarkness
Summary: Ash and Pikachu find themsevles in a big problem, but five years later, Ash desires to destory the human race. Now, past the love issues, Ash finds himself fighting himself! Can he conquer his own evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Pokemon!_

_Every trainer has a choice_

_Listen to the force inside_

_The battle may be long_

_Winners may have come and gone_

_I will carry on_

_This dream last forever_

_This dream will never die_

_We will rush to every challenge every time_

_This dream keeps us today_

_I know that you and I_

_We're the best the world ever seen_

_And we'll always follow this dream_

_Pokemon!_

Six years ago, Ash Ketchum set off on his journey to become a pokemon master. Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon, became his very first pokemon. Along the way, he caught a variety of pokemon, made new friends, and battled against many tough opponents. Now, at sixteen years old, he's the Hoenn and Elite Four Champion, but his quest wasn't complete. He still had to obtain all the symbols of the Battle Frontier. To get a symbol, Ash must defeat the seven Frontier Brains of the Battle Frontier. He had obtained six out of the seven symbols, and now he's battling against his toughest battle to become an official pokemon master.

"Ok Ash, we have one pokemon each. Go Snorlax!" Salon Maiden Anabel, the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower, called upon her last pokemon and the megaton pokemon appeared on the battle field.

"Snor! Lax! Snor!" The pokemon grunted.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash called out and the electrical mouse sprang up onto the field.

"Snorlax! Start things off with an Earthquake attack!" Anabel ordered and the enormous pokemon jumped up into the air and landed with an enormous thump, causing seismic waves to vibrate through the ground.

"Pikachu! Agility!" Ash commanded and the electric mouse dodged the attack with lightning speed.

The battle raged on, each taking powerful blows. Pikachu attacked with an Iron Tail, but Snorlax's thick fat acted like a cushion and absorbed the hit. Snorlax countered with a Brick Break, but Pikachu used Double Team to evade the attack. Snorlax disoriented attacked again with Earthquake, causing Pikachu to lose balance due to the vibrations and Snorlax flattened Pikachu with all its weight with a Body Slam. However, the contact with Pikachu's electrical composition paralyzed Snorlax and it had to move away. Pikachu got back up onto its feet and attacked Snorlax in the head with a Quick Attack, causing Snorlax to fall over. Snorlax got up and Pikachu charged up a Thunder attack. Snorlax tried to counterattack with Façade, but was impeded by its paralysis. Pikachu launched its final devastating Thunder.

"Snor…Lax…" The enormous pokemon fell over and fainted.

"This battle is over!" The referee announced. "The winner is Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet in the Kanto region!"

"I won…I won!" Ash stood dumbfounded to this victory.

"Pika! Cha…" Pikachu collapsed over from exhaustion.

"You did great buddy." Ash walked over and picked up his tired pokemon. "You deserve a good long rest."

"That was a great battle Ash." Anabel recalled her fainted Snorlax and walked up to him.

"As winner, you receive the Ability Symbol." Anabel held out the prize and Ash happily accepts it. Salon Maiden Anabel then escorted Ash and Pikachu into the elevator and outside into the Battle Frontier, where his old friends greet him.

"So did you win?" Max, the inquisitive young ten-year old, asked with great eager to find out.

"Ash, come on tell us!" May, a fourteen-year old pokemon coordinator, asked as well. She is still in her red outfit with a red bandana.

"Well, I won!" Ash announced.

"That's wonderful!" Misty, Ash's long time friend, eighteen-years old, remarked. "We're all very proud of you." Then the three of them hugged him.

"This is all very nice and all, but could you let me breath?" Ash was being choked and Pikachu being squashed.

"Oops, sorry." May giggled.

"Thanks. I can't believe I finally did it! Wahoo!" Ash threw Pikachu in his arms up and caught him again in excitement. "Hey where's Brock?"

"You're very pretty." Brock grasped Anabel's hands.

"Ummm, thank you?" Anabel looked confused at this nineteen-year old boy's reactions.

"The most beautiful girl in the…Hey!" Brock was pulled off by Misty again with the ears.

"Don't you ever quit?" Misty dragged Brock away from everybody.

"Ash, tell us what happened!" Max asked eagerly. "We never get to see your Frontier battles."

_(Clapping in background)_

"Magnificent. Purely magical." Scott, the proprietor of the Battle Frontier, walked up to them. "That was one of the best battles I have ever witnessed."

"Thanks." Ash replied.

"Ash I have a little surprise for you. Come and follow me." Scott led the group to his next destination.

_(To be continued)_

**

* * *

**

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Ash and friends follow Scott to his house in the battle frontier. However, do they get more then what they bargained for?

**Find out next time**

* * *

**This is my very first fanfiction. Hope you'll all like it. The crossover will happen in Chapter four or so. The beginning chapters are to help develop the story and the reason why Ash goes evil. Salon Maiden Anabel comes from Pokemon Emerald, but I'm not sure if she'll use Snorlax or not in the TV series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash Ketchum finally fulfills his dream time to become a Pokemon master by beating Salon Maiden Anabel, the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower, with Pikachu in a final electrifying battle with Snorlax. He receives an Ability Symbol as proof that he is a winner and now with all the badges and symbols in his possession, Ash can finally proclaim himself as a champion. Ash and the group are following Scott to his place, but what for?

**Find out today**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So where are we going again?" Ash asked forgetfully as they were walking.

"This is the fifth time!" Max complained. "We're going Scott's place because he has a surprise for you."

"Pikapi. Pika." Pikachu sighed for his master.

"Oh yeah…" Ash remembered for a moment. "Where are we going again?"

Everyone fell over in exasperation. After about ten minutes of constant forgetting, reminding, recollecting, and forgetting again, they finally arrived at Scott's place in the Battle Frontier. However, the house wasn't as glamorous as expected. It was a one-story building, and when they walked inside, it was completely pitched black.

"Where is everything?" Ash questioned Scott looking into the empty dark room.

"You'll see." Scott smirked and pressed a hidden panel in the floor and they fell into a trap door. After a few moments of tunneling, Ash and group landed on a couch inside Scott's real home. His underground home was a complete mansion, containing every piece of fine furniture ever assembled, but they landed in the auditorium.

"Surprise!" Everyone greeted and Ash's mother ran up to her son.

"I'm so proud of you." Delia squeezed him in her bear hug.

"We're all proud of you." Professor Oak walked up congratulating him.

"I thought I would never say this, but you truly are the best. Pokemon master." Gary bitterly admitted.

"How do you all know?" Ash asked as his mother let go of her iron grip.

"We have been watching you battle through a video cam." Tracey popped up.

"Scott showed you all the battle and we didn't get to see it!" Brock, Misty, May, and Max angrily glared at Scott, but Scott was out of sight.

Soon everyone revealed themselves. All of Ash's former rivals and friends were present. The gym leaders and even the Elite Four and Champions of all three regions were present for the surprise. Ash, startled by all the suddenness nearly fell over, but was caught by Factory Head Noland, the Frontier Brain of the Battle Factory, and shortly all seven Frontier Brains were present as well. Everyone conversed about the times and battle which they fought against Ash and Pikachu and lost, until Scott kicked Ash and Pikachu out for something.

"All right everyone settle down." Scott spoke over the microphone and received everyone's attention.

"Ok. As everyone here knows, except for the people who just dropped in," Misty, Brock, May, and Max gave him another angry glare, "we're present for Ash's coronation ceremony, and I was also planning for a party!" Everyone cheered, but was dumbfounded when Scott mentioned he hadn't even set up yet.

"Ok I'll require everyone to help. So let's get started." Scott opened a hidden door and large amount of party supplies soon overflowed out and covered the entire auditorium.

"Let me repeat myself. Let's get started now." Everyone sighed to see the amount of work they had to do. Scott also required a way to distract Ash for a while until they get started, and Brock and Max gave some advice.

"So you want us to keep Ash at bay until you're ready?" Misty and May asked Scott again to be sure. "Why us?"

"Well, you can thank Brock and Max for that. Now get going!" Scott then pushed another hidden panel in the floor and Misty and May were plummeted outside.

"Don't just stand there. Get going!" Scott demanded the audience watching the show of two flying girls and they started to work again.

**

* * *

**

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Ash recollects on some memories he has faced, and what do Misty and May learn from each other? And who would be chasing Ash through the entire Battle Frontier? Also, who makes an unwelcome appearance again?

**Find out next time**

* * *

**The second chapter is complete. Ash will get a big shock from his "friends" in the later chapters, and Misty will get one of her own.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash meets up with old friends and rivals at Scott's place. Ash and Pikachu were kicked out for a surprise to be showered upon him, but what will Misty and May do find Ash?

**Find out today**

**Chapter 3**

Ash and Pikachu strolled around the Battle Frontier, looking at all the Frontier battle areas. They first stopped at the Battle Tower, recalling the battle earlier and moved on to the Battle Pyramid, where Ash and his pokemon had to go through treacherous, pitch-black mazes filled with wild pokemon and trainers to pounce on the weary and tired. Here, Ash won his Brave Symbol with Crawdaunt finishing Regirock. Ash looked at all the five other battle areas, and exhausted, took a seat on a bench in the plaza area.

"Pikachu, can you believe we finally made it?" Ash asked his yellow mouse buddy.

"Pika. Pikapi. Chu." The pokemon answered

"I can remember the very first day we set out on our journey together six years ago." Ash continued to ramble off about all the battles and hardships he and his pokemon had to go through, but only put Pikachu to sleep and Ash decided to rest as well.

_Elsewhere in the Battle Frontier_

Misty and May continued on their quest to find Ash and distract him long enough, but finding him was the first part.

"Where is he?" May looked around the buildings.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Misty asked the scurrying fourteen-year old. "We still have plenty of time."

"I just want some time alone with…"

"With whom? You can't mean Ash." Misty asked suspiciously. May couldn't hide it anymore and nodded.

"Well you'll just have to beat me!" Misty ran ahead of the unsuspecting May and she ran off after her.

_Back at the Plaza_

"Hey, isn't that the guy who just beat Anabel?" A newsman asked his partner about the sleeping boy with a Pikachu on his lap.

"Yeah! That's him! This will be a great scoop! The new pokemon master and we are the first to get an interview with him!" His partner boasted, but attracted other attention.

"We'll get there first!" Another news pair ran off and soon, a mob of news reporters was after the sleeping master.

Pikachu sensed something ominous approaching and woke up. He turned his head and his ears sprang up to see a rushing mob of reporters coming straight to them. Pikachu urgently tried to wake up his trainer, but he could sleep through an atomic explosion if he wanted to. Pikachu saw the mob coming dangerously close and woke Ash up with a Thunderbolt. Ash awakened fried and saw the throng of reporters calling out his name for an interview. He and Pikachu took to their feet and ran as fast as possible, but colliding into the two girls on the way.

"Would you mind where you're running sir?" Misty rubbed her head and saw Ash and Pikachu on the floor exhausted.

"We need to get out of here you two!"

Ash told them and Pikachu added with a pointing finger at the herd of anxious news reporters gaining up. Soon, all four ran as fast as possible. They eventually ditched the mob hiding behind some flower bushes, but some trainers in the area heard the tip off and demanded for a battle with the new master. Even though Ash could easily beat one trainer, but a whole army is a different story and ran again fleeing for his and his pokemon's life, following by Misty and May running as well to keep an eye on him.

"I wanted to be famous, but not this famous!" Ash shouted to his friends running behind him.

"You got your fame now, and we're paying for it!" May uttered in an exhausted breath while running.

"Pika!" Pikachu found a good hiding spot behind some smelly trash dumps, but they had to hide there to save their hides.

"I thought they would never stop. They are more persistent than Team Rocket." Misty said.

"Did someone call us?" A Meowth balloon floated over them, shooting a net and capturing Pikachu.

_Prepare for trouble_

_Make it Double_

_To protect the world from devastation_

_To unite all people within the nation_

_To renounce the evils of truth and love_

_To extend our reaches to the stars above_

_Jessie_

_James_

_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight_

_Meowth that's right_

_WOOOBUFFETT_

_CHIME_

"Team Rocket has finally captured Pikachu!" Meowth boasted while pressing a button that reeled in the net.

"No you don't! Blaziken Go!" May called out her fully evolved fire starter and the pokemon popped out from the white beams. "Blaze Kick!" Blaziken flamed its leg, jumped up with its powerful legs, attempted to kick the hot air balloon, but bounced off.

"Hey what happened?" May questioned Team Rocket as Blaziken landed on the ground.

"Do you like our new force field generator?" James asked evilly. "It may have cost us all of our money, but worth every penny!"

"Let's see how power it actually is from the inside." Ash smirked. "Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Pikachu accepted and launched its metallic tail at the net and the force split the net opened. Pikachu freed itself and ran up the rope connecting the broken net tot balloon. Once inside, Pikachu gave one tremendous Thunder and completely obliterated the balloon, sending Team Rocket flying for the last time. Ash caught Pikachu in midair, and happily hugged his buddy. Misty soon realized that it was way past the time and grabbed Ash's arm and ran back to Scott's place, with a very jealous May and confused Pikachu following them.

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Ash and Pikachu get a very big surprise from his old friends and rivals. However, receives a bigger shock from his best friends. What will he do?

**Find out next time**

**Chapter 3 is complete. I hope you like the revision. This chapter and the first few chapters aren't that great, but will be reedited to be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash recollects some memories he had of his journey, and encounters a persistent one, Team Rocket, but was foiled again by Pikachu. Ash will get a big surprise today.

**Find out today

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"They're coming!" Delia announced to everyone. Scott then placed the guests into hiding places for the surprise coronation party. Everyone waited for two hours for the guest of honor to arrive and was quite sore from setting up the party.

"Hello?" Ash questioned and opened the door, followed by Pikachu, Misty, and May. The room was pitch black and appeared that no one was around. Ash commanded Pikachu to use Flash.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out and startled them as the room illuminated. The party was set up. The tables and chairs in place, waiters ready to serve, lighting set with chandeliers, decorations everywhere, and everybody were dressed in party dresses and suits.

"What's going on?" Ash asked his mom coming towards him. "What's the occasion?"

"You're the occasion honey! This is your pre-coronation party!" His mother explained, but gave Ash a sniff. "You need a shower! What have you been doing? Running all day?"

"Well yeah." He answered. "The media gets the inside scoops pretty quickly."

"Never mind that. Just go into the back and clean yourself there. There are showers and nice clothing for you back there." Delia pointed out and Ash followed her orders with Pikachu. Misty and May also went to the girl's showers to groom themselves.

A few moments later, Ash came out wearing a tux he regretted to wear, took a few pictures with his Battle Frontier pokemon, Charizard, Snorlax, Glalie, Crawdaunt, Sceptile, and of course Pikachu, and some with the guests and his mom. After that, dropped off his pokemon in the daycare center and took his seat at the table.

"Hi Ash that took you long enough." Brock commented and moved out of his seat for him.

"Sorry, I just hate wearing tuxes. They take so long to put on." Ash tried to loosen his neck tie.

"You look nice to me." Delia told him.

"You're my mom; you're supposed to be nice to me."

"No she doesn't, besides you do look handsome in that." Someone commented from behind him.

"Um…" Ash turned around and saw a pretty gorgeous May in a red dress. "Thank you. You'll look nice yourself." Ash told her and she blushed a little. May took her seat next to Ash.

"Where's Misty?" Ash asked Max across the table and he pointed to the staircase. Walking down the stairs was a sight that made Ash stand out of his chair to get a better view of Misty in her aqua-blue dress and hair down, but Ash's reaction made May envious of her.

"Hi Ash. Well, you look handsome tonight." Misty took her seat next to Ash, making May steam up a lot more.

"…You…too…" He muttered and sat down.

Appetizers of Ash's favorite, French fries, were served. Next, another of Ash's favorite, Brock's famous stew, which Brock cooked up himself, was served. Everyone preferred this over the French fries. The main course was steak, but after all the food, only Ash with his bottomless pit of a stomach finished the desert of ice cream.

"I would like to make a toast." Lance stood up with a glass of wine.

"To Ash Ketchum. The new pokemon master of the world, may he always do his best. To Ash!" Lance held up his glass.

"To Ash." Everyone replied and toasted.

"Now I believe the ceremony shall now begin." Steven announced. "Would Ash please come onto stage?"

Ash walked from his table to the podium on stage in front of the hall.

"I present to you the honorary badge of the Pokemon League Federation." Steven pinned the diamond-bedded badge onto Ash. "And I would like to give you this check of initiation check of 1,000 dollars, and this card for your bank account now filled with ten million dollars as your first paycheck." Ash stood astounded by the amount of money presented to him.

"Well," Ash took his spot on the podium for his speech. "I don't know what to say. This is all overwhelming. However, I wouldn't be up here if it weren't for my pokemon, all of them. And for my mom, for getting me into this world. Brock, for guiding me along the way, and for keeping me fed. Max, I would like to thank for being there, and May, for showing the true beauty of battling. And of Misty, the very first friend I met. I wouldn't even be alive if she didn't fish me out of that river. I thank you all."

Everyone gave a standing ovation.

"Now, could everyone please stand up?" Scott requested over the microphone in a hidden room. When everyone was standing he pushed another secret panel in the wall. The tables and chairs suddenly elevated down and the dance floor came up. The chandeliers were drawn up and multi-colored lights and large speakers started to play with party music.

_I want to be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cause_

_I'll travel across the land_

_Searching far and wide_

_Pokemon is to understand_

_The power that's inside_

_Pokemon_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon_

_Oh you're my best friend_

_You're a world we must defend_

_Pokemon_

_Our hearts so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I teach you_

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch them_

_Gotta catch them all_

"Ash I didn't know you knew how to dance!" Nurse Joy was surprised that Ash knew the moves. She was observing doing some impressive dancing.

"Well, Brock taught me."

"You mean that sexual harasser! I got to ask him how to do it." Nurse Joy went to find Brock and Ash shrugged it off.

The party went on for hours into the night. Everyone having a great time dancing, especially Brock. Ash being tossed back and forth oblivious to what was truly going on with Misty and May. Misty and May took turns dancing with Ash. Max was just having a good time with the girls, being with Brock too long really affected his young mind. The party continued on until one last slow dance song. Ash was exhausted and took a seat on the floor.

"Would you care to dance?" May offered her hand for a last dance.

"Sure." Ash took her hand and led to the dance floor.

"They sure do look like a cute couple." Delia looked at Ash and May dancing to the slow song.

"Yeah right…" Misty angrily glared at the dancing couple in the middle of the room with the spotlight on them.

"Ash? Can I ask you something?" May questioned while dancing.

"Yeah, but first can I ask you something?" Ash asked with a hopeful smile on May's face.

"Can you help me with this romance thing? You know how a dense jerk I can be."

"Yes." May agreed with even more hope.

"Can you help me with my problem with Misty?" May was struck with anger and rage.

"I always get into fights with her and I never get to tell her how I feel." He added.

"Is that how you truly feel about her?" May started to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"Just go away Ash Satoshi Ketchum! You'll never understand how I feel about you!" May shouted at him and ran off.

"May wait!" Ash ran after her outside.

"Didn't you hear me! Just go away! I never want to see you again!" May shouted back at him.

"What's wrong? How do you feeling about me?" Ash questioned the grieving girl by the door.

"You're wrong! You're the most ignorant dense bastard I ever met!" May gave a powerful blow to his stomach making him wince over.

"And I thought I liked you!" May ran off crying some more.

Ash was knocked out for a while. After he regained consciousness, he realized that May was gone and gave him a pretty strong blow. He went to Brock for advice on girl troubles.

"Ash go away!" Nurse Joy shouted at him.

"Please I really need to talk to him." Ash begged her.

"I need him more than you! Tell him Brock!" Nurse Joy turned the girl-tranced Brock around. His face was tranced with pick expression on his face.

"Tell him to go away honey!" Nurse Joy commanded him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ash go away or else you'll find yourself one friend short!" Brock listened and yelled at him.

"Fine! I'm two friends short then!" Ash raged and stormed off.

Ash went to look for a place of refuge, but could find none. He decided to confront Misty with his feelings, but got the shock of his life.

"Ash go away." Misty said sitting on the balcony rail looking at the night sky.

"Misty I really need to talk to you." Ash stumbled upon her as he climbed up the staircase.

"I thought you liked me."

"I do Misty!"

"Lies. You've been lying to me this whole time!" Misty ran up to him and pushed Ash down the stairs.

Ash finally fell upon his head on the bottom of the long staircase. Ash's heart was torn to pieces, losing the person he truly loved. He stumbled away from the balcony to pick up his pokemon.

"Pika?" Pikachu woke up hearing someone coming.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu ran up to Ash who was limbing the entire way.

"Pikachu." Ash hugged his pokemon with streams of tears landing on him.

"I don't belong here…" Ash muttered and recalled his five other sleeping pokemon.

"Pika? Pikapi? Chu?" Pikachu questioned his depressed trainer.

"Don't ask just come with me!" Ash commanded Pikachu.

Pikachu complied and they walked off into the night.

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Ash goes missing. Misty receives the shock of her life, and Ash receives an even bigger one. Will he be able to command his powers?

**Find out next time

* * *

**

**Chapter four is complete. I hope this one was depressing. Ash will get even more sadness later. He'll need it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash receives his ceremony and is titled Pokemon Master. However, on the same day he receives one dream, he loses another, and runs off with his pokemon, but what dangers lay ahead?

**Find out today

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

A month had passed and no one had heard or seen any trace of Ash Ketchum or Pikachu since the night. The Elite Four's champion had been replaced by the former champion Steven, since no one filled the spot. Everyone after the party returned to their normal lives, everyone except Misty that was.

"I can't believe he's gone…now I stuck with this." Misty thought and rubbed her abdomen while sitting on a bench watching her water pokemon play in her empty gym. She was left alone to run the gym again. Her sisters left her to be with their fiancées.

RING RING RING

Misty went over to the phone and picked up with Delia Ketchum on the other line.

"Hello Misty." Delia greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!"

"I just called to check up on my grandchild."

"What are talking about Mrs. Ketchum?"

"My grandchild. He's the only thing to remember Ash by, but I still can't believe he left you like that." Misty started to cry when she heard this. "Misty honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for lying to you this whole time about this child, but this is not Ash's child."

"What!" Delia exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"It's Gary's…" Misty said.

After Misty pushed Ash down the stairs, she hesitated for a moment thinking of what she had done. When she ran down, Ash was already gone. Misty sat down on the stairs and started to cry her heart out, but Gary came by to comfort her. They were caught up in the moment and happened. The next day she found out that Gary left her as well, and just wanted a one night stand.

"I'm so sorry dear." Delia tried to comfort Misty.

"It's all right. I was somewhat my fault that this all happened." Misty then explained what happened with May and Brock as well.

"I can't believe you all would do something like this!" Delia scolded. "And don't tell me anymore of this!"

"Calm down please. Don't hang up. Ash also left a letter with Max and he gave it to me."

"Ok. I'll turn on the video phone." Delia opened the screen and took a look at the letter.

_Dear Max,_

_If you find this letter, then I'm probably long gone by now. Don't worry about me. I just need to find something inside of myself now. Tell my mom it'll probably be a while before I come back home, and tell her to don't worry about me. Also tell the league that I will resign. I just don't feel like being a Pokemon Master is something special anymore. If you tell Misty, May or Brock anything about this letter, then tell them GOD FUCKERS BE GONE! I don't know what I've done to deserve this, but if they don't want to see my ever again, then I don't want to see them again either._

_From your friend,_

_Ash and Pikachu_

_P.S. Tell Misty to be happy with Gary. She was in bed._

"Mrs. Ketchum, are you still there?" Misty asked because it appeared she wasn't there.

"Mime! Mimey! NO! Get away from me!" Misty heard on the other line and it went dead.

"Mrs. Ketchum? Mrs. Ketchum!"

_Meanwhile_

Ash was in Goldenrod City stranded, with no food or money.

"Dam, one thousand dollars sure doesn't get you very far." Ash commented looking through his backpack for any food or money.

"Pika. Pikapi." Pikachu exhaustedly said from all the running.

"Don't quit now. Fine we'll take the magnet train home."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu happily agreed but was caught in a net at the same time, and so was Ash and were knocked out.

"Uh…Where am I?" Ash woke up and found himself restrained by metal braces on an experiment bed next to Pikachu in a cage in a furtive laboratory. Pikachu shocked the cage, but no avail. Scientists working and studying around them and the machinery.

"Well, well, well, look's who finally awake." Someone said from the shadows. Ash turned his head to see his two former nemeses, Archie and Maxie of Team Magma and Aqua. However, this time, they had something different in mind instead of Kyogre and Groudon.

"Human beings, so weak compared to the pokemon. However, we've found a way to give humans their power!" Archie explained and pushed a button that activated a machine to place a helmet of some sort onto Ash and Pikachu. "We have found a way to transfer the rage and anger of the human and pokemon to give the human infinite power."

"What happens to the pokemon?" Ash questioned angrily.

"Well, they aren't needed anymore and are disposed of, speaking of which…" Maxie snapped his fingers and several glass spherical cages came from the ceiling containing Ash's other pokemon, all of them. "Dispose of them!" Maxie commanded the scientists and they were transported out of view, but Ash could hear the slaughter and see the blood shed happening.

"You…You monsters! I'll get you all!" Ash began to thrash in his restrains.

"Yes, more anger, but I believe we still need a lot more." Archie and the other scientists laughed looking at a gauge. "Bring out his mother!"

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed and his mother came into view.

"Ash Honey!" Delia shouted for her son she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Oh boo hoo! I hate reunions. Get rid of her too!" Maxie ordered and Delia was taken away, with a gun shot following.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu tried once again with all his fury to shock the cage open, but again, no avail.

"Looky here, his pokemon is just as angry as his master. I believe it's ready for its part." Archie pushed a button and a thunderstone was forced into Pikachu, causing a forced evolution. Archie then noticed a certain gauge was full. "Begin the procedure." The scientists pulled a few levers and pushed some buttons, and electrical surges flowed into the helmets, causing Ash and Raichu to shutter and shake uncontrollably.

"Sir something's wrong." A scientist informed looking at the computers screens started to explode and crash.

"Shut it off!" Maxie and Archie ordered the scientists.

"I can't!"

The entire laboratory exploded, leaving clouds of smoke puffing. However someone noticed on the way.

"What happened here?" May looked upon the devastated forest area when she arrived on the scene. She pushed over some debris, but only to find some dead bodies, in pieces or whole. It appeared there were no survivors, until she caught something at the corner of her eye.

"Hey! Stop!" The figure just ran off at lightning speed.

"I can't catch it like this. Go Blaziken." May called out her fully-evolved pokemon and got onto its back. She gave chase after the unknown figure, but when she just about reached it when it tripped, the thing vanished. May gave up the search and left to return home.

"Huh, where am I?"

Ash woke up in front of his front door in Pallet Town. However, the house was in bad condition. Ash went inside and took a look. The walls were punctured with gun shots and burned. All the furniture tossed over and destroyed. Some rooms were still on fire a little. He went up into his room, to find that his bed was torn to shreds and some albums. Ash opened them and found some burnt pictures of himself and his mother when he was younger, and some with Pikachu, but when he came across his former friends photos, he crushed those and held onto the other ones. He went back down to the kitchen, to find Mr. Mime in a pool of blood. Team Magma and Aqua clearly killed him.

He was about to leave when he stumbled across a broken mirror and took a look at his new form. His hair grew a lot longer down to his neck all spiked up. His ears resembled Raichu's and his body was bulked up with enormous muscles bulging out, but his body was completely covered with pitch-black fur except for his face and black-stripped chest. Then he noticed a tail flowing behind him with a lightning bolt at the end like a Raichu. Luckily, he had his sweatpants and shoes on the whole time.

"This, this is what they did to me." Ash smashed the mirror. "They killed my mother and my best friends."

"Those humans…they all are cruel and evil…" Ash shut his eyes, and tears rolled out.

"I will kill them…I'll KILL them all! AHHH!" He opened his eyes, but glowed ruby blood red and released a shockwave of shadow electricity. The house fell down to the ground toppling him. When Ash woke up under all the debris, he was in control again.

"I cannot let that happen again. Who knows what could happen next." Ash thought and flew away.

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Ash disguises himself to blend in, but what happens when comes across Misty in trouble? What certain event causes him to be consumed by his shadow side?

**Find out next time

* * *

**

**Chapter five is complete. Hope you all like it. It's sad that he loses everything and one. However, he has his new somewhat similar super sayian powers to replace them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash runs into trouble with Maxie and Archie, the leaders of Team Magma and Aqua. They performed an experiment on him that accidentally fused him with Raichu, becoming a whole new powerful being. However, his pokemon and family pays the price. Now what will he do?

**Find out today

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Several more months had passed since that night. Ash, Delia, Pikachu, and all his "missing" pokemon have been pronounced dead. Misty is in her fifth month of pregnancy, Brock still in his gym taking care of his brothers and sisters and the gym. May is had returned home from the incident in the forest, but Max isn't going too well.

"We are gathered here today to honor the lives of Ash Ketchum and Delia Ketchum, and the pokemon that belonged to them."

The priest prayed and ordered the caskets to be lowered into their resting places. All the attendants, Brock, May, Misty, and other old friends, wept with tears flowing on the cheeks. The funeral ended and everyone left to even to their lives without the Ketchums, except for one mysterious man observing the tombstones.

"Excuse me sir? The funeral is over." Misty asked the unknown man in a big, dark brown detective coat and hat covering his face, but his hair was too large to be hidden.

"Okay Misty…" The man said and left out of the cemetery. Misty pondered about how the man knew her name, but noticed a lightning bolt popping out at the back of the coat. Misty asked the coated man about the bolt, but made the man run off faster.

"Hello mother of my child." Gary interrupted her.

"What do you what!" Misty yelled at him and faced away.

"Don't act like that. Stress isn't good for our baby." Gary tried to rub her stomach.

"Don't touch me!" Misty slapped his hand but he grabbed her wrists.

"Come on. Our baby will need a good, mature pair of parents." Gary tried to pull her in for a kiss.

"Get off of me!" Misty shouted and struggled to break free, but then someone spin kicked Gary off of her.

"What do you want! I'll report you to the cops!" Gary threatened as he got up and stomped off, cleaning the blood from his face.

"Thank you sir." Misty thanked the mysterious man, but he just walked away. "Who is he?"

_Four months later_

Misty's baby is due for any day now. Her sisters have completely moved out to be with their husbands, who they married a few months ago. The gym was set up for the new baby. Brock is still in his gym, but found someone to be with. May has left for a pokemon contest journey because she can't be with Max in the hospital, being too sad and depressing. Ash has begun his training for more control over his new-found powers.

"Dam it! I wished I learned how to drive." Misty muttered as she got into the taxi with supplies for the hospital. The taxi drove on, but ended up in a different location.

"Mr. Driver, this isn't the hospital." Misty sensed something wrong and hastily ran out, but was halted by a street gang.

"What's wrong little miss? What's in the purse?" One dark-clothed gang member stripped her purse, but only had twenty dollars and a few accessories in it.

"This isn't enough now you'll pay the price." Another one pulled a pocket knife and stabbed Misty in the gut.

_Above_

"Tonight is pretty peaceful." Ash thought as he flew over brightly lit Cerulean City in his disguise detective attire.

"AHHH!" Ash heard a woman cry in a dark alley and swooped down to take a look at the street gang and the woman in distress.

"Get away from her!" Ash fired some black energy shots and incinerated the street gang, revealing a badly beaten Misty.

"Misty…no…" Ash worried and hurried down to her, knelt down, and placed his hand over her head. Then, some healing electrical surges flowed from him into Misty, but after the transfer was complete, he fell backwards in exhaustion.

"Hah!" Misty gasped as she woke up completely healed, but found the mysterious man from the funeral in front of her.

"Sir it's you again." Misty tried to help him up, but found she had contractions.

Ash noticed something was wrong and lifted her up. She told him that she was in labor, and Ash quickly teleported her to the emergency room in the hospital. Misty went into the Emergency room and left Ash in the waiting room, pondering about his actions tonight.

"Why do I still care for her?" Ash thought to himself while sitting down on a hospital couch. "She did nothing for me. She hurt me in the worst way possible, and I still help her." Ash gripped his head in confusion.

"Excuse me sir?" A nurse came to him. "Ms. Waterflower desires your presence in the room."

Ash followed the nurse into the room where Misty still in labor.

"Please help her." The doctor begged. "The baby might not survive. We're having serious complications, but she told us you could do something."

Ash nodded, and walked up to her, placing his hand on her head again, sending more healing energy into Misty and her child, and helped finish her delivery.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." The doctor cut the umbilical cord, cleaned her off, wrapped the new baby in pink towels and gave her to Misty.

"She's so beautiful." Misty cried happily and hugged her newborn baby even more, and then Ash decided to leave to continue his quest.

"Please stay mister." Misty pleaded the man as he was leaving the room. "I have a favor. Could you call up my friends?" The man nodded and left, but Misty realized that she hadn't given the numbers.

When the man returned, he reported that Brock was on his way, but no one at May and Max's residence answered. She asked the man if he wanted to hold the baby, and he hesitantly nodded. Misty held out her baby and the man cradled her. Misty noticed tears rolling down his check, and that the baby snuggled into his warmth. She had orange red hair like her mother, but a little darker. The man handed the baby back to Misty.

"I can't thank you enough for everything mister…" Misty realized she hasn't learned his name this whole time.

"I'm no one." The man answered.

"What do you mean? You're someone special, very special. How do you do those things?" Misty questioned.

"None of your business Ms. Waterflower."

"You remind me someone, but I can't place it." Misty thought out loud.

"I have to leave now to help my only friend I have left. I sense something is wrong." The man told her. "By the way, if you truly want to know, you can call me Mr. Satoshi if we ever meet again." He walked out the door.

"Mr. Satoshi…ASH!" Misty thought and looked out to see if he was still there. "I know what to name my little girl, Ashley Ketchum Waterflower, in honor of the man always there for me."

"Darn it, I blew my secret." Ash contemplated and darted away for the Petalburg hospital, but a little too late.

Caroline and Norman sat next to the hospital bed, grieving over their belated son. After they left, Ash arrived by teleportation, but he cannot revive the dead. Ash bent over onto the bed, shut his eyes and cried. Ash now lost everything, his home, mother, pokemon, and now his only friend. In mental anguish, turmoil, and confusion, he completely lost it all; his dark side finally took over.

"Finally I'm free from those human emotional restraints. HA HA HA!" His eyes opened, glowing and eerie red. Ash's shadow side boasted and blew the roof of the hospital off and his coat and hat revealing himself, but someone busted in on him.

"Hey who are you!" May questioned the intruder.

"Your worst nightmare and the world's worst nightmare! HA HA HA!" The shadow side told her blasted off in a blinding flash.

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Five years passes by, but Ash returns a completely changed being, desiring to destroy the human race, but for what reason?

**Find out next time

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 is complete. Ash becomes the bad guy of the story. Who or what should he destroy first?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ashley Ketchum Waterflower is born, but effect will she have on Ash? Ash finds that he's too late to save Max from death. In his anger, he was taken over by the darkness within him. What will he do first?

**Find out today

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Five years have passed since Ash took his dark path. Max is dead and buried in the Petalburg cemetery due to cancer. Brock has found a real girlfriend he won't go girl-tranced all over. Misty and Ashley still living at the Cerulean Gym, but Ashley is five years old. May decided stay home with her remaining family, but uncertain of the events to come.

_Breaking News…_

_Reporting Jane Harward_. _Today we finally have access to the Cerulean Unknown Dungeon that has been caved in and blocked by a mysterious force for five years. We have Professor Oak, Professor Elm, and Professor Birch here to research this incident and what has been going on for five unknown years. The construction workers have just now broken through. What…What are you? Hey stop that! AHHH!_

_Please stand by…_

"Mommy what happened?" Ashley asked her mother watching the television in their living room and heard a loud explosion. Ashley had grown up to be a splitting image of her mother when Misty was her age, with her pigtail and yellow shirt and long blue jeans. Misty took a look through her window and saw large clouds of smoke puffing on the other side of the river.

"This doesn't look good; I think we better evacuate to be safe." Misty thought and started to gather supplies.

"He, he, he…These humans have no idea what they are messing with." The dark entity shouted in a deep evil voice.

"It won't be long now until this planet is purified from the human threat." The entity announced and blasted off to his first destination to destroy.

"Xatu! Shadow ball!" Will of the Elite Four commanded the psychic bird pokemon, and it fired a Shadow Ball at the opposing threat, but the entity easily dodged the weak attempt.

"STATIC ORB!" The dark entity gathered shadow ki energy into his hand and launched the comet of ki energy at the psychic master and pokemon. Just before impact, the comet split into thousand of smaller ki blasts and devastated the master, pokemon, and the surrounding grounds.

"NO! You monster! Gengar! Night Shade!" Karen called out her ghost pokemon and it blasted two black beams at the menace, but missed just as well.

"Where did he go?" Karen and Gengar looked around and saw the entity above them.

"HA! ELECTRO BOMB!" The black super-saiyan-like creature lifted his hands and gathered energy into a dense ball. When he launched it, Karen and her pokemon were disintegrated, and left an enormous crater in the devastated area.

"They did not put much of a fight. I thought his would be a lot harder."

"Be careful of what you wish for. Go Machamp!" Bruno appeared and summoned his four-armed fighting pokemon. "Go Nidoking!" Koga followed and called out his pokemon to join Bruno's. The battle began with both pokemon launching strong physical punches, but was dodged with lightning speed. The pokemon grew tired after missing all their attacks; however, the man just laid back and taunted them to continue. This infuriated Bruno and Koga and they ordered both pokemon to use their strongest attack, double Dynamic Punch. Machamp and Nidoking hit their target, but only caused the entity to cough in the smoke.

"Nothing's working on this thing!" Bruno feared and did Koga. "What do we do?"

"Die! ELECTRO SABER!" The monster powered up a black electrical shadow sword into his hand and sliced the two pokemon in half, leaving a pool of blood in the masters' wake. Bruno and Koga tried to call out their next team, but were cut off.

"Man, killing humans is dirty work." The man brushed off some blood from his fur and pants. "I need to be cleaned. I smell like blood."

"Allow me! Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" A caped man appeared and the yellow dragon pokemon launched the Hyper Beam at him, but no effect.

"Thank you puny human. You got rid of the stains and stench from my fur. You should be a groomer." The man commented, but made Lance, the Champion of the Elite Four, enraged.

"I'll show you. Go Gyarados!" Lance called upon his special red Gyarados. Both dragon-like pokemon fired more Hyper Beams at him, but were evaded just as easily as before.

"Don't you ever run out?" The entity questioned as the double Hyper Beam barrage fired.

"Time to end this. ELECTRO SABER! ENERGIZE!" The monster summoned his saber once again and held it out horizontally, placing his free hand on the tip and rolling it down the blade. The electrical sword grew exponentially in size and length until it spanned to the edge of the city. Lance and his pokemon stood in fear as the blade came crashing down on them, and decimated the entire Indigo Plateau.

"Well that was fun." The entity mused and flew off for his next destruction site. "Where can I find a coat?"

"Hello is anyone home?" Misty questioned as she opened the unlocked door.

"Stop right there!" A woman came out and stuck a gun at her.

"Susie?"

Susie explained to Misty and Ashley that she had been Brock's girlfriend for about a year. His incident with Ash five years ago made him reconsider the way he acts around beautiful women and decided to settle a bit. Susie found him again and got together. The gun was for protection against intruders, since several burglaries happened to them and Brock and his family are in the renovated basement.

"So have you since what has been going on?" Susie asked Misty drinking some tea in the basement.

"Yeah, hard to believe what could have caused all of this." Misty said.

"Mommy, is there something to eat?" Ashley asked her mother.

"May is on her way." Brock reported and gave Ashley a sandwich.

May was on her way from Saffron City from pokemon contest. However, a call from the Pokemon League Commission called up all the Gym leaders to attend an immediate conference. A helicopter soon picked up the two gym leaders from Pewter City, but picked up an unexpected passenger.

"Sydney, it's so entertaining watching you squirm." The disguised man in a detective coat and hat said demolishing the last of Sydney's pokemon and finished Sydney off with a swipe of his electrical blade, causing blood to scatter. "Man this is exhilarating." He said and finished the second Elite Four member with ease, Phoebe.

"Die you!" The shadowy entity then punched the life out of Walrein, breaking the tusks and skull. Glacia stood in disbelief of the power it possessed. Her Glalie counterattacked with an Ice Beam, but had no effect on him. After, removing the last of her pokemon, the being teleported in front of her and punched straight through her chest, removing her heart. The dead corpse slid off his arm.

"You monster! Salamence! Dragonbreath!" The sea captain Drake ordered his dragon pokemon, and it launched a powerful breath attack, but the disguised entity brushed off the attack. Infuriated, Salamence fired more Dragonbreaths, however had no effect.

"Don't you ever wonder what you are fighting against Drake?" The man asked the old sea captain.

"I don't need to see that I'm fighting an evil monster." Drake answered.

"He, he. Are you sure I'm the evil one?"

"What are you talking about? You destroyed countless lives already!"

"Ha ha ha! Killing doesn't go without reason. I have pretty good reason to kill the human race."

"What justifiable reasons do you have? And who are you!"

"I'm Ash Ketchum."

"No! You're dead!"

"That's what I want everyone to believe. Now I think I kept you alive long enough."

"WARP DRAGOON FLASH" Ash, angered by the impediments that blocked his way, rose up into the air and blasted forward, launching an enormous energy dragon from his fist, devouring Drake and Ever Grande City.

"Those idiotic humans, they ruined by coat." Ash looked at his torn up coat and hat and tossed it away. "Well, my next destination will be destroyed fast." Ash darted off for the Battle Frontier.

"Look at all those human tourists down there." Ash thought viewing the bustling people in the Battle Frontier from above.

"Time to finish this." Ash said reared back with his hands by his sides forming a large ball of ki energy and bent his legs _(classic charge position)_.

"RAI…JEN…GEKI!" The ki energy released into an enormous black beam, annihilating the Battle Frontier.

"Now the most populous cities on the planet are destroyed." Ash thought and pulled up his new coat and hat. "Time to make sure the world is ready for the transition." Ash darted off across the ocean to his next destination in the archipelago.

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

The pokemon take their stand against the new menace. Will they be able to stop him?

**Find out next time

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 is complete. Hope you like it. I might remove the story to fix some parts, but I'll put it back up again. Ash now has specialized ki attacks. Here's a list for more detail on the attacks. There are five specialized attacks and each has their own ultimate form. (Sometimes shadow is used to describe attacks, but will explain shadow part later, and all specialized attacks are electrical based)

* * *

**

**STATIC ORB**: (Bardock's Riot Javelin) this attack is thrown like a baseball. The attack is a blazing black comet that can be exploded at will. When exploded, the energy is regrouped into smaller ki energy comets to maximize damage area. Not good when individual small blasts hit.

**Ultimate Form**?

**ELECTRO BOMB**: (Baby's Revenge Death Bomb) this attack is like other bomb attacks like the spirit bomb. A dark orb of shadow ki energy is formed above the user's head and is thrown when charging is complete. Attack is very devastating when fully charged. However, takes a while.

**Ultimate Form**?

**ELECTRO SABER**: (Vegeto's Spirit Sword) this attack is formed from shadow ki energy concentrated into an energy sword. This attack can be used for long periods of time, but can only be sustained when user's energy is high enough.

**Ultimate Form**: **ELECTRO SABER ENERGIZE**

The blade of the sword is extended to span the length of a large city! However, the attack power must be released all at once.

**WRAP DRAGOON IMPACT**: (Goku's Super Dragon Fist) this attack is formed into a large shadow ki dragon. The attack is thrown like a punch, but followed up by the energy beast. However, easily dodge able.

**Ultimate Form**?

**RAIJENGEKI**: (usual ki beam attack) this attack is like the kamehamaha or galick gun. Enormous amount of energy is released into a beam with devastating accuracy.

**Ultimate Form**?

* * *

**The unknown Ultimate Forms will be announced later. In the next chapter or so, a new pokemon from the fourth generation of pokemon will appear.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash Ketchum began his attack on the human beings. His first objective is to destroy the most populated areas on the planet. His first target was the Indigo Plateau. He took out the Elite Four of Kanto and Johto very quickly and wasted no time in destroying Ever Grande City and the Battle Frontier. Meanwhile, Ashley, the five-year old daughter of Misty, evacuated Cerulean City and met up with Brock and Susie in Pewter. However, they received an urgent message to meet the other gym leaders in the Pokemon League Commission. What for?

**Find out today

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The helicopter has just landed at the Pokemon League Commission in Mt. Silver in the Johto region. Misty and Brock are welcomed in, but receive startling news from Mr. Goodshow, the Pokemon League Commission Manager.

"You mean…it's all gone." Misty gasped, and everyone else nodded. "When did this all happen?"

"Within the hour…" Erika, the grass Celadon gym leader, told them.

"What could have done something like this within one hour?" Brock questioned and Tate and Liza, the psychic Mosdeep gym leaders, showed them a satellite feed, revealing the destruction of the areas.

"We must act!" Agatha, the retired Elite Four member, announced.

"No, this is something the military or national guard should deal with." Mr. Goodshow said.

"What if they fail? The best of the best pokemon masters were destroyed like that!" Lorelei, another former Elite Four member, snapped her finger.

"We just have to wait and hope for the best." Mr. Goodshow sighed.

Meanwhile across the oceans from the conference being held at the Pokemon League Commission, Ash flies towards his next destination in the Orange Islands. It is time once again to perform the prophecy ceremony of the Shimuti Islands, the three Titans, and the Guardian of the Sea. He finds a familiar girl playing an instrument on the beach.

"So amusing that a human can play such wonderful music." The disguised Ash disturbed Melody, the retired flute player for the ceremony, playing her shell flute on the shore.

"Who are you?" Melody questioned the strange man appearing from nowhere.

"I was the Chosen One the natives here assigned me." He told Melody.

"Ash Ketchum! You've come back!" Melody ran up and hugged him, but Ash pushed her off.

"What's that for? And why are you wearing that heavy coat and hat in this weather?" Melody pointed out the blazing sun above them.

"You do not want to see me now. Just summon the Guardian of the Sea." Ash demanded her.

"What for?"

"I have certain plans." He chuckled. "Help me or die!" Ash held a ki energy bolt at her and she accepted.

Melody retold him that the prophecy must be fulfilled again in order to summon the guardian of the sea. Ash irately had to use a human to help him, so he dropped Melody off on the island with Slowking and went to retrieve the three elemental Titan orbs. Ash returned and placed them into their spots in the shrine and the green liquid enveloped the land again, and Melody played the shell flute. The stone pillars glowed in rhythm, and the music soon awakened the mighty guardian of the sea, Lugia.

"Why have I been summoned? The world is not in peril." Lugia questioned the mysterious man, but knew it was the chosen one.

"The world is in peril again great guardian." Ash told him.

"From what? I sense no disturbance in the atmosphere."

"It's a threat that has been here since they started walking on two feet." Ash pointed to Melody.

"The humans, but they don't cause harm."

"Really, then you must not remember when that human attacked you just to add you to his collection."

"Not all humans are evil. They're good."

"The last time I believe that, I was pushed down a large flight stairs." Ash looked away, trying to forget the past.

"What are you planning to do?" Lugia asked the chosen one.

"Destroy the humans. With no humans, the world will be a perfect place for pokemon to thrive. That is why I put the three orbs back into the shrine and summoned you."

"If that's you're plan, then I'm sorry chosen one."

Lugia reared its head and launched an Aeroblast at Ash, but again, he evaded it with ease by flying away and knocked Lugia into the sea with an elbow hit to the head. Lugia retaliated with a water cyclone fired straight at him, but missed again. Lugia attempted again with a Psycho Boost attack, but had no effect when it hit.

"Why are we fighting?" Ash asked. "We're both pokemon threatened by humans."

"You're not a pokemon, and where did you get those powers?" Ash answered Lugia by removing his hat, revealing his Raichu-shaped ears and over flowing spiked hair and red blood eyes that struck fear into Lugia.

"If you won't help me, then I'm sorry too." Ash teleported behind Lugia and grabbed it by the neck. He flung Lugia into a nearby island, knocking him out, but awakening the Ice Titan, Articuno. Articuno attacked the intruder with several Ice Beams, except Ash evaded all within a blink of an eye. However, one Ice Beam hit Fire Island, awakening Moltres. Moltres joined into the fight with some Flamethrowers, but were deflected and hit Lightning Island, Zapdos awakens. The three Titans attacked with all their strength, and landed a hit, but had no effect.

"If none of you are going to help me. Then be eliminated. HUMAN-EXTINCTION ATTACK!" Ash launched a STATIC ORB into the sky, causing the clouds to darken and crackle with electricity. Then thousands of ki energy beams fired from the sky and struck the three Titans and Guardian of the sea. After they were finished, the people of the Orange Islands were targeted. The beams fired at them, hitting everybody on the map. Soon no one remained.

"Darn. I accidentally did too much damage to the environment." Ash looked at all the burning trees and evaporated bodies of water. "I better fix it." Ash held out his hands and healed the lands. The plants grew and the water was replenished. He smiled and flew off to redesign more landscapes.

_At the Pokemon League Commission_

"Sir. More satellites feeds have just come in." Clair, the dragon Blackthorn gym leader informed and everyone took a look at it. The gym leaders saw the battle of the man and Lugia and the three other legendary birds.

"Why is that person doing this? And who is he?" Brock asked the other gym leaders, but received no answer.

"He looks familiar." Misty looked at the man again, seeing a similar coat and hat that the man is wearing and tried to connect it to someone else.

"Sorry I'm late!" Gary busted in and interrupted their feed and Misty's thoughts.

"What is he doing here?" Misty angrily pointed at him, but was informed that he was the new Viridian City gym leader.

"What another feed is coming in." Everyone turned their attention to the screen and witnessed the tremendous HUMAN-EXTINCTION ATTACK on the Orange Islands, seeing the devastation and lack of human life it caused. Then saw the evil man healing the landscape.

"Ok I'm confused." Mr. Goodshow scratched his head. "First he kills every living thing, and then heals the land? What kind of bad guy are we facing here?"

_Back to the destruction_

Ash entered the Johto region and terrorized all the human life, destroying countless lives. All the people scrambled across the streets, trying to flee their doom. The army soon intercepted him, trying to fend off the attacker. They launched missiles, lasers, what other means of weaponry at him, but like all the other attempts made beforehand, did not even leave a scratch. Soon they met the same fate.

"Human weaponry is so pitifully weak." Ash chuckled. "They should surrender now."

"HO!" Ash turned around and saw a blast of fire shot at him, and teleported at the last minute, before being incinerated by Ho-oh, the legendary Phoenix pokemon.

"What you're defending the humans now too?" Ash asked the legendary beasts that have gathered to confront him as well.

"Why are you doing this? You're not this type of person Ash Ketchum." Celebi, the small green fairy-like pokemon appeared, questioning him.

"A lot can change in the years that have past Celebi."

"What has changed you this much to make you actually start hurting people. It's not like you." Latias started to cry.

"Latias don't cry. I'm making the world a better place now. See." Ash pulled up his sleeve, held out his right hand and made a tree grow straight from the ground.

"The world is already a better place that includes humans Ash." Suicune, the aqua legendary beast, said.

"I have no time for this. Are you going to help me or not?" Ash asked Raikou, Entei, and the other legendary pokemon present, but they refused.

"Fine, I have no choice. ELECTRO SABER!"

Ash erected his blade from his hand and lunged forward at the beasts, but missed them. Raikou fought back with a Zap Cannon, but missed as well and was stuck down by his blade. Entei jumped across several mountain tops and fired some Fire Blasts with Ho-oh in the sky, but was sliced through with a stroke of the blade. Entei hopped a few more mountains to get a better angle, but was hit in midair by the sword and tumbled down. Ho-oh attacked with Sacred Fire and the fiery inferno launched at him, but Ash pierced straight through the middle and struck Ho-oh though the heart. Suicune and Celebi exchanged attacks, but were deflected and were put out of their misery. Latias was the only one left, but Ash let her go.

"Why am I always rejected?" A tear fell from his eye and he flew off the redesign more land.

_Meanwhile_

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to put an end to this now." Gary grabbed his pokeballs and packed up supplies.

"You can't do it alone." Mr. Goodshow told him.

"You'll need help." Brock volunteered and was backed up by everyone else and soon left in the same helicopter to intercept the menace.

_At Mirage Island_

"The soil, so fresh. The pokemon, so free." Ash landed on Mirage Island and picked up the soil, rich in nutrients and the pokemon, Wyuants, freely running around doing whatever they wanted.

"This is paradise, but why should be only for one species of pokemon." Ash placed both hands into the ground and surged energy into the planet, causing land masses to form surrounding the island. Trees and fresh water sprang up from the ground and berries began to grow.

"This truly is paradise." Ash fell back into the soft soil and fell asleep. However, Latias went on a mission of her own and revived a new pokemon from its slumber. At Mt. Pyre, the orbs began to glow bright blue and red, awakening two great beasts from their slumber, and on a distant island, two cat-like pokemon sensed a disturbance and flew off to investigate. In the ocean on an uncharted island, a green dragon awakened sensing something foreboding as well.

"Rukario! What are you doing here?" Ash sensed a new presence and looked up to see his old friend, a blue fox-like pokemon with a yellow chest that stood on his hide legs.

"Something has changed within you. Your wavelength has changed." Rukario sensed his wavelength was different from the last time he saw Ash.

"That's what happens when you become a pokemon-sayain something Rukario." Ash astonished Rukario with the statement, but was interrupted by two pokemon.

"Mew. Who's your friend?" Ash pointed out the enlarged darker-colored version of Mew.

"I'm Mewtwo, and we have met before." Mewtwo spoke to him telepathically and invoked his memory of the time when they first encountered each other.

"You…killed…me…" Ash was startled by the fact that he died once.

"Yes, but it was corrected by the pokemon." Mewtwo explained.

"That is why I'm doing what I'm doing now. Pokemon are good in nature and deserve to leave in peace." Ash told them.

"What about the humans?" Rukario asked Ash.

"They can go to hell or purgatory." Ash angrily snapped, but was attacked by a fiery-water blast.

"Groudon! Kyogre!" The two titanic pokemon sprang from the depths, and a large green dragon appeared from the sky. The three of them appeared because the planet was being disturbed by a different strange force.

"Have you all come to help me, or protect the blasted humans?" Ash interrogated the legendary pokemon, but received no answer.

"If that's your choice." Ash started to cry from loneliness. "SUPER FINAL DRAGOON"

Ash threw off his coast and hat off and his body began to overflow with energy sparking out from his body. Soon a giant electric dragon spiraled around him and he turned into an enormous energy beast towering over even the largest of pokemon. The legendaries began to fight back. Mewtwo and Mew produced a blue and pink psychic orb around them and collided into the beast, but merely bounced off. They attacked again with two powerful psychic blasts, but ended in failure. Rayquaza attacked the head with several hyper beams and Groudon and Kyogre attacked with Eruptions and Water Spouts, but all the attacked unaffected the great beast. Rukario charged a wave-energy ball and threw it straight into the monster, making a flinch, but no serious damage. The pokemon did not know what else to do; they tried their best and failed to even hurt him. The beast threw them aside like rag dolls and stomped all over them. Ash finally calmed down and returned to normal size.

"No wants me. I'm all alone." Ash began to tremble and fell over.

"Hold it!" Ash heard a familiar and found his former foes again.

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Ash meets his old friends again, but what does he do to them? What happens when he meets Ashley for the first time?

**Find out next time

* * *

**

**Chapter eight is complete. What did you think? Rukario is the new pokemon from the fourth set. He'll appear in the eighth movie: Mew and the Wave Guiding Hero, and several new pokemon will appear in this movie. However, they have shown a picture in the new theme song for Pokemon Advanced Battle with him standing on a tree limb. Rukario is the Japanese name and maybe not the American name. Here's the list of attacks to refresh you and the new ultimates are put in.**

**STATIC ORB**: (Bardock's Riot Javelin) this attack is thrown like a baseball. The attack is a blazing black comet that can be exploded at will. When exploded, the energy is regrouped into smaller ki energy comets to maximize damage area. Not good when individual small blasts hit.

**Ultimate Form**: **HUMAN-EXTINCTION ATTACK**

A STATIC ORB is launched into the sky and powers up in the atmosphere, then hits all living opponents and hits them until it runs out or they are all gone.

**ELECTRO BOMB**: (Baby's Revenge Death Bomb) this attack is like other bomb attacks like the spirit bomb. A dark orb of shadow ki energy is formed above the user's head and is thrown when charging is complete. Attack is very devastating when fully charged. However, takes a while.

**Ultimate Form**?

**ELECTRO SABER**: (Vegeto's Spirit Sword) this attack is formed from shadow ki energy concentrated into an energy sword. This attack can be used for long periods of time, but can only be sustained when user's energy is high enough.

**Ultimate Form**: **ELECTRO SABER ENERGIZE**

The blade of the sword is extended to span the length of a large city! However, the attack power must be released all at once.

**WRAP DRAGOON IMPACT**: (Goku's Super Dragon Fist) this attack is formed into a large shadow ki dragon. The attack is thrown like a punch, but followed up by the energy beast. However, easily dodge able.

**Ultimate Form**: **SUPER FINAL DRAGOON**

The super dragon fist surrounds the user and turns into a gigantic dragon monster with huge amounts of energy coming out.

**RAIJENGEKI**: (usual ki beam attack) this attack is like the kamehamaha or galick gun. Enormous amount of energy is released into a beam with devastating accuracy.

**Ultimate Form**?


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

The legendaries began to fight back against Ash to protect the humans. The first to fall was the guardian of the sea, Lugia, and the three Titans. The Orange Islands were devastated by the powerful HUMAN-EXTINCTION ATTACK, destroying all the human life. Next to fall were Ho-oh, Celebi, and the three legendary beasts. Finally, the new pokemon Rukario day viewed and, accompanied by Mewtwo, Mew, Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon, struggled to stop Ash from destroying the humans, but all failed as well. Meanwhile at the Pokemon League Commission, the gym leaders witnessed the events unfolding, realizing that they were the last line, but what will they learn about the truth?

**Find out today

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

The gym leaders arrived by helicopter onto the newly formed Mirage Island, confronting the disguised menace.

"You're terror ends now!" Gary jumped out and pointed at him.

"My terror, I'm the one ending the terror! It's you that's causing it." Ash retorted back at Gary.

"What are you talking about?" Brock jumped out of the landing helicopter.

"It's you humans causing the terror! You enslave all the pokemon you capture to battle for your amusement. I won't let that happen any longer!" Ash fired shockwaves and disrupted the helicopter, but it landed safely and everyone got off.

"We work with Pokemon making them stronger!" Brock argued back at the darkness.

"Really, pokemon don't need humans to become stronger. Look at me. I'm a pokemon with incredible power and I don't have a human trainer. The legendary pokemon as well don't have trainers either." Ash pointed at the collapsed legendaries lying behind him. "However, they still help you, even though they could easily do my job."

"Why do you hate us so much? Mr. Satoshi?" Misty questioned the man she remembered from the night five years ago.

"You know this monster?" Gary and everyone else asked Misty.

"Of course I know him. He saved me before and my child. You were nowhere close to me when I had Ashley!" Misty shouted at Gary.

"You never told us that." Brock told her.

"Of course she wouldn't!" The mysterious man interrupted their conversation. "She is scared like all you should be!" Ash fired some energy bolts and selected gym leaders, taking them out. "Don't expect to survive." Everyone braced themselves with their pokeballs.

Ash only laughed at their attempts to stop him. Ash fired some small electrical blasts at several of their pokeballs, disrupting the systems, and the leaders couldn't release several of their pokemon. The lingering leaders called out their remaining pokemon and attacked him with their most powerful attacks, but had no effect on his enormous power level.

"RAIGENGEKI!" Ash teleported into the air and crouched into the blasting position. He launched his black beam blast at the gym leaders and pokemon, causing a giant explosion to blast into space.

"We're alive." Misty looked around only seeing Gary and Brock alive as well in an enormous crater, but the blast killed all their pokemon and fellow gym leaders.

"Ha ha ha! I kept you alive to amuse myself. Killing you humans so easily takes away all the fun. Ha ha ha!" Ash laughed at them and hovered down.

"Why us?" Gary questioned him and stood in front of Misty.

"I have my reasons." Ash teleported straight to him and grabbed Gary by the neck.

"Let go of him!" Brock ran up and punched his face, knocking the hat off of him, revealing his true self.

"Now you know why I despise you all so greatly." Ash kicked Brock into a nearby mountain, causing it to topple over.

"Mr. Satoshi. Is this truly who you are?" Misty stumbled backwards seeing the monster's face and blood red eyes.

"Yes, but no human living shall see me in my true form again!" Ash stabbed his arm straight into Gary's chest and pulled his heart out, then threw the carcass and dead heart away.

"Now be gone!" Ash kicked Misty into the same collapsed mountain to where Brock was.

He finally removed everything in his path. Now nothing stood in his way, except he sensed something familiar in the debris and dug into helicopter, finding Ashley knocked out. Ash did not know, but he felt connected to this little girl he couldn't explain. He woke her up with some healing energy.

"Who are you?" Ashley was startled seeing a weird looking man with inhuman ears and spiky hair, and noticed his red coated arm.

"Nothing of your concern. Now go." Ash directed her, resisting the temptation to kill her for some reason.

"Wait. I don't know where my mommy is." The little orange-hair girl started to cry. Ash felt something from deep inside him erupting that he never felt for a long time. He consoled her and gave her berries and fresh water he produced from the ground.

"Now who is your mother, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl. I'm Ashley Ketchum Waterflower, the daughter of Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym."

"Ketchum…Misty…" Ash thought for a moment and carried her to the mountain area.

"Mommy!"

Ashley dug through the dirt and found her unconscious mother. She begged him to help her mother like he did for her. Ash reluctantly healed Ashley's mother. Next, Ashley requested to help Uncle Brock in the debris next to her, and again, he healed his injuries. May, just on time, landed on the island in a helicopter and joined Misty, Brock, and Ashley.

"Ashley! Get away from him!" Misty drew her daughter away from the monster standing a few feet away.

"Why mommy? He helped you." Ashley pointed out the healed wounds on Misty and Brock.

"Why did you do that?" Brock asked the puzzling man.

"Because this little girl told me to."

"Why are you listening to her?" May asked him.

"Um…well…" Ash couldn't even answer himself if he asked himself.

"Mr. Satoshi. You're the strangest man I ever met. First you hurt every human you encounter, then heal, kill some more, and heal again. What and who are you?" Misty asked the strangely familiar man.

"I thought my name would be enough proof for you Misty, but I see that the years have diminished your keenness." Ash chuckled.

"Ash! Ash is that you?" Misty asked her old friend. "What happened to you?"

"This happened!" Ash removed his coat, revealing his black fur body, tan sweatpants, shoes, and tail. "I became this monster all because of you three! I should kill you now." Ash held out an energy bolt at them.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Ashley ran up to him and wrapped around his leg, and Ash calmed down, but confused of why this little girl called him father. "Daddy, where have you been?"

"Ashley, what are you saying? I'm not your father."

"Of course you are!" Ashley started to cry for happiness. "Mommy told me you've been on a pokemon journey this whole time."

"What? Hmmm…" Ash began to think of the situation. "Ha ha ha! I see now. I never knew Misty was a liar. Your very own mother lied to you about who is your real father for your whole life. She still lives in her little fantasy world!" This made Ashley cry more and hug his leg even harder.

"Daddy? Why are you saying these mean things? I want you to be my daddy." Ash was so moved by this, he was not alone in the world.

"All right. I'll be your father." Ash bent down and hugged the little girl. "I have someone for me, after all these years, I'm not alone." He began to cry too.

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Ash finally sees the light within himself, but something from his past returns to clash with him once more. Who could it be?"

**Find out next time

* * *

**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

The gym leaders confront Ash to end the destruction once and for all, but hopelessly failed. Ash meets Ashley, Misty's five-year old daughter, and finds the light within himself, but what terror awaits him today?

**Find out today

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Ash reveals himself as a new person, with supernatural powers to his former friends. Ashley convinces him to be her new father, and helps find good within him.

"It's ok Ashley. Don't cry anymore. I'll be your father. Would you like a ride on my back?" Ash consoled his newly adopted daughter and she nodded. Ash put her on his shoulder started to hover over the island high in the sky, while she held on to his spiky black hair.

"How do you do these things Daddy? Mommy can't do this."

"It was a long time ago I received these powers. I was angry and confused and used my powers to help myself feel better from the loneliness by destroying every human." Ash answered her.

"Daddy? Why would you do this? What happened between you and Mommy?"

Ash told Ashley about the time he first met Misty at the very beginning. She fished him out of the river and he took her bicycle to help Pikachu. She then joined him on his journey and met Brock along the way. Misty traveled with him through the Indigo League, Orange League, and Johto League. She left him to run the Cerulean Gym because of her sisters leaving for a worldwide vacation. Ash and Misty parted, and Ash went into the Hoenn region, meeting up with May, Max, and Brock. Misty then rejoined the group to see Ash battle in the Battle Frontier and the Elite Four. Then, Ash told her about the night she rejected him and Ash left everyone behind. He told Ashley also about the accident with Team Magma and Aqua, when he lost his mother, and the night when she was born and when Max died of cancer. After finishing his tale, Ash landed back on the ground.

"Mommy. Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Ashley got off and ran to Misty.

"I wanted to protect you and give you hope dear." Misty kneeled and hugged her daughter.

"Ash?" asked May. "What happened to you all those years ago? I haven't seen you since."

"None of your business May. Besides, you saw me by your brother's deathbed."

"Why are you hurting people Ash?" Brock interrogated him.

"All three of you should know that!" Ash swung his arm, angrily pointed at them. "You're the ones who caused it! You May, shunned me away in my great time of need, and the same for you Brock! But Misty, the worst of them all. You truly devastated me that night, and you hook up with my rival in bed after you pushed me down the stairs! You know how much pain and agony I had to endure from you three!"

"Ash, I'm sorry." Misty tried to apologize. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"It is now, and apologizing won't make it up! ELECTRO SABER!" Ash generated his electric energy blade and dashed towards her, but when he was about to strike Misty and Ashley, something in him stopped him.

"I…I…can't…" Ash pulled his blade in and fell over. "I can't hurt her. I have nothing, except the love of this little girl."

"You still have me Ash as well." Misty let go of Ashley and embraced Ash.

"What are you doing?"

Ash was interrupted with a kiss Misty pulled him into, but at that moment something blasted him in the back. An energy blast shot him, and was launched by Maxie and Archie, who survived the laboratory explosion, except, they weren't the same. They also had undergone mutation and conjoined into a dark gray, purple-tailed monster. **(A/N: Try to imagine Freiza with Maxie's face for one-half of the head and Archie's the other)**

"Well. You thought you got rid of us that day huh Ash Ketchum?" The monster said. "I'm back better than ever!"

"Want do you want? Max…Arch?" Ash didn't know what to call the monstrosity.

"You can call me whatever you wish, but I prefer Xchamr." He laughed evilly. "The new name fits me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rule and dominate both pokemon and humans alike! With these new powers, I will conquer the world! Ha ha ha!"

"I won't let that happen! Hiyah!"

Ash lunged forward at him with a powerful punch, but Xchamr disappeared right before he hit. Ash hesitated, not knowing what to do, but Xchamr reappeared behind him and elbowed him in the back and kicked him across the sky. Then, Xchamr followed up and pointed his finger at him firing continuous purple laser beams at Ash's vital points. After he finished, Xchamr charged a laser ball and fired at Ash, and Ash fell to the ground exhausted from the rapid attack, but Xchamr wasn't through. He teleported to Ash and wrapped his large tail around him, choking him.

"Give up yet?" Xchamr chuckled as he tightened his coil.

"Not yet. RAIGENGEKI!"

Ash fired the energy beam straight into the ground and freed himself from the grip. Then fired the remaining energy at Xchamr, but after the smoke cleared, he was still standing unharmed. Xchamr, angry now for getting hit, went full throttle at him. He kneed Ash in the gut, twisted and whipped his tail into his back and knocked Ash into the ground.

"DEATH BALL!" Xchamr pointed two fingers into the air and focused his ultimate ball of purple laser energy. "The one who will die is you!" He launched the fiery ball at Ash who braced himself against the ball from hitting him, but unable to move while under it. "Scram!" Xchamr commanded the ball to explode, enveloping Ash in the blast.

"Now do you give up?" Xchamr questioned the weakened Ash in the large crater.

"Never! ELECTRO SABER!"

Ash reeled his sword and rushed towards him, but fired back with a DEATH BEAM. Xchamr fired two laser beams at him, but were deflected by the blade. Ash found and opening and tried to slash his arm, but the blade broke on contact. Xchamr fired a destructive laser wave, DEATH WAVE, and the laser waves knocked Ash into a mountain.

"Why do you want to destroy me?" Ash weakly got up and flew towards him.

"You were the first to attack me." Xchamr chuckled. "Also, I have no more use for your services."

"What do you mean services? Explain yourself!" Ash yelled in an angry deep tone.

"After the accident, I wasn't the same, fused between two bodies. However, I obtained incredible power. For five years I've been watching you, and I used you to rid the world of the ones who had potential to interfere."

"For five years, you used my anger and loneliness to get what you want! Die!"

Ash launched at him, delivering rapid punches and kicks, but Xchamr avoided every fast blow. Ash saw nothing was working and decided to back away and retreat, but Xchamr had other plans. He whipped his tail around his ankle and swiftly fired energy blasts at him. Then, Xchamr delivered the final blow with a stab of an energy beam through his chest. Ash collapsed over in his tail and Xchamr drove him down into the ground on his front side next to Misty, Ashley, Brock, and May. They lifted him onto his back and examined his injuries.

"Hey…look…at…your…so…called…friend. Not…what…you…expected." Ash weakly coughed out the words to his former friends and looked at all his open wounds on his body.

"Don't talk Daddy. You're too hurt right now." Ashley lifted his head.

"Ashley, I'm sorry for not being there for you. If I had a second chance, I would change everything." Ash slowly lifted his hand to her face, and Ashley held on to it.

"You'll be okay Daddy." Ashley started to tear up.

"No, I'm too badly damaged. I won't be able make it much longer. Ashley, Misty, May, Brock…I'm so sorry." Ash dropped his hand and his head turned over, using up his last bit of energy to speak the final words.

"Ash…wake up!" Misty slapped his face, but received no response. "Don't die on me!" Misty dropped her head on his body. "Don't die on me!" Everyone around him cried too.

"Ah. Did I kill your little friend down there?" The dark gray-half faced monster laughed at his victory. "I can't stand moments like these. Die!"

Xchamr held two fingers in the air again and activated his ultimate attack, DEATH BALL. He threw the powerful energy ball at the group grieving over the death of Ash. Ashley gave one last teardrop onto his eyelid, and the ball collided. Xchamr thought he destroyed them, but a ball of pure light floated from the dark smoke. The light brightened and blinded Xchamr.

"I'm back!"

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Ash returns, but completely transformed and renewed. However, will it be strong enough to stop Xchamr?

**Find out next time

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 is complete. If you read this, please review. I could use tips to get the story better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash gets attacked by his past enemies, Maxie and Archie, the leaders of Team Magma and Aqua. However, the lab accident five years ago also caused them to mutate into one monster with amazing strength. Easily defeating Ash, Xchamr attempted one final attack to finish his friends, but one tear deep caused a chain reaction. What happened to Ash? How will he defeat Xchamr? Can he win and survive?

**Find out today

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Over the decimated land hung a pure white orb. Xchamr had no idea to what has happened. He thought he killed Ash, but it seems he is back. Xchamr fired purple energy blasts at the orb, but only dissipated before it even hit. In the white orb, a black humanoid shadow appeared, ready to attack. It reared back and launched a powerful energy beam, but not full of shadow darkness, but pure light. The beam hit Xchamr and knocked him back several miles into the sky. The light dissipated and revealed a new form of Ash, different from his dark form. He looked similar to his last form, spiky hair, fur, stripped chest, ears, and tail, but was glowing golden yellow, instead of dark black, and his cold, red eyes, replaced with clear, brown eyes the he possessed so long ago. His golden fiery aura also became visible.

"Daddy is that you?" Ashley looked up at the glowing figure descending towards them, happily smiling.

"Yes it's me. I'm back." Ash knelt down and Ashley ran up to Ash's new form.

"How did you?"

"Not now. Xchamr is coming back. I can sense it."

Ash interrupted her question and looked up in the sky. Seeing a very angry purple monster coming towards them. Ash powered up and blasted off to intercept him. Xchamr fired more energy shots and him, but Ash evaded the blasts and gave a powerful punch to his face. Xchamr fought back with many swift kicks and punches, but was dodged as fast as he can attack. Ash grabbed both his fists and threw him down to the ground. He charged an ELECTRO BOMB, but this time, the bomb was glowing blue and yellow, instead of black. Ash launched the attack onto Xchamr, but Xchamr braced himself and stopped the ELECTRO BOMB and tossed it back. Ash caught by surprise kicked it into space, but Xchamr followed and head butted Ash in the back. Seeing an opportunity, Xchamr slammed him in the gut and kicked him across the sky. He then fired his continuous laser beams at Ash, and again, finished with a charged laser shot, and Ash fell to the floor again.

"You may have gotten stronger, but you're still no match for me! Ha ha ha!" Xchamr laughed wickedly.

"I still have to try! RAIJENGEKI!" Ash fired the yellow energy beam, but Xchamr fired back with his DEATH BEAM and the two collided in the middle. Now both were struggling to get their attack through.

"You know you can't win Ash Ketchum. I still superior in strength to you!"

"I know that, but I still have the support of my friends, and that's strong enough to conquer any darkness! RAIJENGEKI!" Ash drew his beam back and launched it again with a more powerful surge and Xchamr's beam started to fall backwards.

"NO! Impossible!" Xchamr couldn't keep his beam up and had to move aside, letting the beam blast into space.

"How's that for power?"

"Very good Ash." Xchamr clapped. "I never expected such enthusiasm you had for your friends still existed, but what if they were gone?" Xchamr grinned evilly and teleported.

"NO! Your fight is with me!"

Ash teleported as well and intercepted Xchamr's blasts before he reached Ashley and his friends. Ash kicked Xchamr away and readied a STATIC ORB in his hand. He then launched it at Xchamr. Xchamr tried to knock it away with his tail, but upon impact, the orb split up into smaller ki blasts and collided into Xchamr. When the smoke cleared, Xchamr had many bruises on his body, but had a very angry look on his face. He rushed at Ash and wrapped his arms around his waist and drove him back into several trees and mountains. Xchamr then let go and fired a fairly large energy ball at Ash. Ash recuperated slowly from the fast attack and powered up his fist and rushed towards Xchamr, releasing all his energy in a form of the WRAP DRAGOON IMPACT, devouring Xchamr. Xchamr then fell to the ground.

"That is what you get for doing this to me Xchamr!" Ash pointed to himself.

"You insolent fool! I'm not even at full power yet! Ha ha ha ha!" Xchamr's body began to boil and his muscles began to contract as well. Ash sensing a great deal of danger and blasted off to retrieve his friends.

"Quick all you come with me!" Ash grabbed Misty, May, Brock, and Ashley and May's helicopter. He teleported them to a distant part of the island.

"Get in and leave now! This battle is going to get intense!" Ash commanded his friends.

"Daddy. We can't leave you here!" Ashley talked back.

"You have to! If all you stay here, you'll all be easy targets! Now Go!" Ash opened the door and shoved them in.

"Ash, be careful." May pleaded.

"You better come back this time." Brock ordered him.

"I'm not sure I will…" Ash bowed his head. "I don't think I'll win this battle."

"Sure you can! You've won all your previous ones." Misty told him.

"This time is different! We're not facing pokemon versus pokemon. We're facing a power far stronger than any of us!" Ash shouted at them.

"But Daddy!" Ashley interrupted him. "Mommy always said that you overcome anything!"

"This is one obstacle I can't over come Ashley." Ash closed the helicopter door on them. "Take good care of your mother for me!"

The helicopter lifted off and flew away, with four very anxious people on board. Ash blasted off to see what became of Xchamr. He had completely mutated. His body became twice its size. His upper body completely bulging in muscle mass and his head covered with spikes. His hands and feet became three-fingered and his tail grew twice in length. Ash could also sense that his power level almost quadrupled in strength. Ash tensed up, ready to fight. The new Xchamr attacked first with a powerful blow to his gut and knocked him back several miles. Ash got up, but with struck with a kick to the head and Xchamr grabbed his tail and flung him across the sky. Xchamr followed up with a more powerful DEATH BEAM and shot Ash to the ground.

"Ah. I can barely move." Ash tried to move his arm, but failed. Xchamr landed close to him and started to walk up to him, until he was right above Ash.

"I will enjoy slicing you to shreds. DEATH BLADE!"

Xchamr's hand transformed into a triangular, purple energy blade. He threw his blade at Ash, but he intercepted with his ELECTRO SABER. Ash then threw him aside and bounced back onto his feet, ready with his own yellow electrical energy blade in his hands. Ash powered up and rushed Xchamr, launching his sword at him. Ash managed to get a few gashes on his body, but made Xchamr even angrier. Xchamr rushed at Ash attacking with his own blade, but Ash blocked each swipe and kicked Xchamr's arm aside and stabbed him right through his stomach. Xchamr however didn't even flinch and knocked Ash away, revealing the gapping hole right in the middle of his body that seemed not to bother him.

"How can you still be standing?" Ash looked frightened at the hole that not affected him.

"Ha ha ha! My power is far superior now. A small hole won't do any harm. Now experience my true power!" Xchamr levitated and held up two fingers. Energy began to surge into his fingers forming a giant red-orange energy ball. "SUPERNOVA DEATH BALL!" He shouted and threw the entire ball at Ash. Ash braced for the impact, but the force overcame him and completely obliterated the land and sea. Ash lay motionless on the ground. His body completely bruised and bloody. He slowly lifted his head to see Xchamr laughing at his victory.

"No, it can't end like this. He'll terrorize the world about a hundred times worse than I have." Ash laid his head down, pretending to be dead.

"I have to end this now, but I can barely even lift a finger…" Ash lay motionless still. Memories flashed before his eyes, him and Misty, with Brock, May, and Max. The first time with Pikachu, and all his adventures. Then, he remembered Ashley. Her life would be horrible if Xchamr wins. He finally decides to end it, with one final explosion.

"Still lying there? I know you're still alive." Xchamr evilly laughed and descended towards him. He kicked the lifeless body around and decided to take a seat unworried.

"Now!" Ash thought and teleported behind him, launching one last powerful RAIJENGEKI. Xchamr flew up to avoid the attack, but Ash anticipated this and teleported behind him and ensnared him, wrapping his arms, legs, and tail around his. Xchamr completely immobilized.

"You know you immobilized yourself." Xchamr laughed.

"It's to stop you from attacking!"

"You can't do anything either!" Xchamr pointed out.

"Yes I can! Unlike you, I don't value my life anymore, just everyone else!" Ash smirked, but Xchamr realized he would do the unthinkable, blow himself up to take him down. Xchamr tried to struggle, but Ash's unknown burst of strength held him down.

"Ashley, Misty, May, Brock, and everyone that I have hurt, this is for all of you. AHHHH!" Ash powered up all his remaining energy. He searched deep within himself, gathering the last of his life-force, converting it into energy. Ash took energy from the planet to form a containment sphere around himself and Xchamr. After everything was set into place, he let it all go. The energy burst out of his body, taking in Xchamr. The containment ball expanded and demolished the entire island. The explosion blasted into space.

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

After the final attack, everyone went back to their usual lives, until one came back. What events are to unfold?

**Find out next time

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 is complete. Did you all like it? Read and review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash returned completely transformed, however in his light form, he wasn't powerful enough to defeat Xchamr. Xchamr transformed as well, into a more hideous monster, and became even more powerful. Without any options left, Ash decided to destroy himself, for the sake of everyone in the entire world. In one last effort, he succeeds, but what has become of him?

**Find out today

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Misty, May, Brock, and Ashley look in horror at the yellow sphere exploding into space from a safe distance in their helicopter. The blast reverted back into the small orb, and disappeared for a second. Then, a white shockwave fired out, covering the whole planet. At Ever Grande City, the whole city was rebuilt. Drake, Glacia, Phoebe, Sydney and all their pokemon were put back into their last spots where they last stood, completely revived. In another region, the same events were occurring, and the same all over the world. As the white shockwave past over affected areas, the place being replenished, every person and pokemon killed were revived. Several minutes after the explosion, the smoke finally cleared, revealing nothing left, except the blue ocean.

"Daddy!" Ashley looked out the window. "Turn back!"

"Right!"

May replied and turned the helicopter around. However, they were greeted by a gigantic water pokemon bursting out from the ocean, Kyogre. Not only him, but every other legendary pokemon appeared on the seen as well. On their backs were the gym leaders that were killed. However, no sign or trace of Ash was found. They learned the truth that he killed himself to save everyone else. Misty, May, and Brock dwelled on this a little longer and decided nothing could've been done. They went back home, while the legendary pokemon returned everyone else home as well.

_Few days later_

"Uh…where am I?" Ash woke up and looked at the tropical paradise he was laying down on. "Am I in heaven?"

"Pikachu?" Ash turned his head and found a Pikachu next to him. "Is that you?"

"Pika?" The yellow pokemon questioned him confusedly.

"You're not Pikachu!" Ash realized and tried to move, but was completely exhausted.

"Don't move." Mewtwo arrived next to him. "You're on my island with my cloned pokemon."

"I'm not dead? But I blew myself up! How did I survive?"

Mewtwo did not know and shook his head. Ash took a look at himself and saw he was normal! He had no more fur, overflowing hair, or weirdly shaped ears, but he still retained the tail. He tried to get his naked upper-body up, but had no strength left and fell asleep. Mewtwo moved him away into a secluded cave and let Ash rest there. Ash woke up again and found several leaf-bandages on his wounds. After, several weeks, he was completely healthy; however, he couldn't activate his powers. Ash stayed on the island about a year longer to get himself back on his feet.

"I can fly again!" Ashe exclaimed as he was hovering over the secret island and landed back down.

"Let's see if I can do this again too." Ash reared back and focused some energy in his hands. "RAI…JEN…GEKI!" Ash launched all his energy into the sky in the energy beam.

"What are you doing? Trying to reveal the island?" Mewtwo busted in on his training session.

"Sorry. I was trying to get my energy back in use." Ash happily smiled, but Mewtwo warned him and let him back to his session.

"Now, let's push it up a notch. AHHH!" Ash began to charge energy inside himself. Rocks, trees, and mountains began to crumble. Ash's body began to transform, his muscles pumped up, golden yellow fur grew back, his ears changed back into Raichu ears, and his hair spiked up golden yellow and finished the transformation.

"I'm back! Alright!" Ash happily looked at himself, with his golden aura flowing around him, and flew up into the air, merrily zipping in the sky, but Mewtwo blocked his way again.

"I told you to stop doing that! You'll reveal our location!" Mewtwo warned again.

"Fine! Geez. You're worst than Mis…" Ash fell in grief remembering Misty and leaving Ashley alone.

"I have to go back." Ash turned around. "Thanks for everything Mewtwo."

"Okay. I have a departing gift for you." Mewtwo psychically levitated a yellow, black-stripped egg. "I believe this egg is a special Pichu. I found it out by sea, take good care of it."

"Thanks Mewtwo." Ash took the egg and blasted away.

_Back in Cerulean City_

Misty and Ashley returned to the Cerulean gym, living their lives normally, or tried to anyways.

"He's gone Ashley, please go to sleep." Misty tried to console her sobbing daughter by her bed.

"I miss him. I only knew him for a few hours." Ashley cried out.

"I miss him too, but we can't dwell on the past anymore. Go to sleep."

Ashley listened, and Misty left the room, turning the light off. The next day was Ashley's birthday, and she found a pokemon egg next to her when she woke up. She was shocked to see the egg, but saw a shadowing coming from the window. A man stood there with his back turned to her.

"Who are you?" Ashley questioned the man standing there.

"Happy birthday Ashley." The man turned around, revealing himself.

"Daddy! You're alive!" Ashley dropped the egg on the bed and ran up to hug his leg.

"Did you find your present?" Ash asked the little girl and she nodded happily.

"You look different." Ashley noticed that he was half bare on the top with no fur or spiked up hair.

"This is how I look normally, except for this." Ash untied his tail he wrapped around his waist and let it flow.

"Let's wake up mommy! She would want to see you again too!" Ashley dragged him out and opened up her mother's room, but wasn't there.

"I'll see where she is." Ash closed his eyes and searched for her life-aura signature, and located it at a mall.

"I know where she is. Let's go surprise her."

Ash bent down and Ashley hopped on his back. He teleported outside and flew off to the mall. After he arrived, everyone was staring at him his unusualness. He had no shirt on; his pants were ripped all over, and had a tail popping out. Ash quickly took Ashley and went inside to look for Misty. Ash hid behind some small plants in the mall. He then searched for her life-aura signature and found her close by, but someone else as well.

"Ashley, who's that guy with your mother?" Ash asked her about a man with his back towards them next to Misty.

"Him, he's a guy mommy goes with every night and leaves me in Pewter with Uncle Brock." Ashley folded her arms. Ash turned his head to get a better look at this guy; his life-aura seemed familiar to him as well. When the man turned his head, Ash saw it was Gary! What was Misty doing with him? Then, Gary went onto one knee and opened a small box, revealing a ring. To Ash's surprise, Misty accepted.

"Has she forgotten about me already…I can't believe this!" Ash shut his eyes; he couldn't bear looking at it anymore. He pushed a fist into his chest, repressing an emotion he wanted to unleash on Gary, but it was Misty's decision. He knew he couldn't sway it.

"Daddy, what are mommy and that guy doing?" Ashley curiously asked Ash.

"We're leaving now; she wouldn't want to see me anyways." Ash took Ashley and put her on his back and teleported out of the mall. Then zipped back to the Cerulean Gym and put Ashley back into her room.

"I have no place here anymore Ashley. I will be going now." Ash told and her and walked up to her open window.

"Why are you leaving again Daddy? You've gone too long."

"Some things are meant to stay the same. However, I have one last question. Why do you call me your father?"

"I don't know, but I feel connected to you somehow." Ashley sighed. "Mommy told me so many great stories about you, and I want to be like you."

"You do not want to be like me. I'm leaving now. Take good care of your present when it hatches." Ash said to the six-year old girl and took off.

"Am I truly destined to be alone…forever?" Ashley silently sobbed and flew away into the morning sun.

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Misty and Gary get married, but who does Ashley find again on the way?

**Find out next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash unknowingly survived the explosion and ended on Mewtwo's island. About a year past and he recuperated from the fight. He returned to civilization just in time for Ashley's birthday. He gave her a Pichu egg as a birthday present. However, when he found Misty, she was being engaged to Gary. Ash couldn't take it anymore and left. What will he find out today?

**Find out

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

A few months past by. Ashley's egg hatched into a Pichu. Gary and Misty planned their marriage to take place at Professor Oak's lab with all the pokemon in Pallet town. They invited everyone close friend, Brock and May included of course. However, Ashley didn't like them getting married, even though she knew Gary was her real father, she never liked him. On the day of the matrimony, Ashley didn't want to stay around and decided to look around Pallet town followed by her Pichu. She never been here before, but then she came across a certain house. It was small, only two stories and had a white coat of paint on it. It also had a small garden growing along side it. Ashley couldn't explain it, but she felt drawn to this house. She decided to go a take a look inside. The door was unlocked and she let herself in with Pichu.

"This place is so dark." Ashley looked around in the dark living room. The furniture still had price tags on it. She went into the kitchen and found a sandwich, but decided not to eat it. However, Pichu decided to take a bite.

"I wonder what's upstairs." Ashley and Pichu went up the dark stairs and found a hallway with several doors. She went into the first door and turned on the light switch. She found a pink bed in the middle with a small counter by the side

"Who's this?" She found a picture on the counter.

It had a young woman with brown hair holding a young baby with messy black hair. She left the room to explore more of the strange house. Ashley stumbled across another room and opened the door, but the light was on already. She went inside and looked at the bed. I had many pokemon designs on it and the shelves had models of pokemon on it as well. Ashley then found another picture. This time, it had the same kid, but a lot older with a Pikachu on his shoulder. She and Pichu stared at the picture more closely, but the door closed on her, with a hooded-caped man standing in front of the shut door.

"What are you doing here Ashley? How did you find this place?" The man questioned her in a deep angry tone.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked the man holding the picture closer. The man pulled the hood over and Ash revealed himself.

"Daddy!" Ashley ran up and hugged his leg, with Pichu curiously looking at the familiar man. "Why have you been here for so long and not with me and mommy?"

"Pichu!" Pichu added.

"For the last time, I'm not your father!" Ash shouted at her and made Ashley start crying. "You have to learn that. This is my home, and your home is with your mother and fucking bastard Gary!"

"Stop saying that! I don't want them!" Ashley continued to sob.

"You don't want them?" Ash solemnly asked her. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Come with me and Pichu to the wedding!"

"What wedding?" Ash ignorantly asked her.

"Mommy's and Uncle Brock's wedding. Didn't you know its today?"

"No, they are both getting married today? With whom?"

"Yeah, please come with me. Mommy is marrying Gary and Uncle Brock is marrying Aunt Susie. I don't want to be alone when I'll be stuck with Gary for the rest of my life." Ashley crossed her arms when she mentioned him.

Ash reluctantly accepted, but he didn't want to see Misty again. The put on formal clothing and his hooded-cape and left with Ashley and Pichu, traveling along an old familiar road to Professor Oak's. However, along the way, they met some an old friend, Fearow. The Fearow saw her as easy prey and swooped down to grab her, but Pichu jumped in the way and shocked it with a Thundershock. It stunned Fearow for a bit, but Pichu became exhausted from the recoil. The Fearow recovered and flew straight at her again. However Ash shot an energy bolt at it and stunned it again. The Fearow called out for backup and a swarm of Fearow and Spearow popped up and attacked them. Ash threw his cape away, revealing the bare muscular upper body and transformed into his light form with his spiked-up golden hair and fur. He charged up electricity and shocked all of them, launching a full beam of electricity into the sky, but wasn't gone unnoticed.

"Hey what's going on?" The twenty-five year old Brock looked out in front of the lab seeing a burst of electricity wearing his tux.

"I don't know." The twenty year old May replied wearing her white dress. They both went to find out and find Ashley when they realized she was missing.

"That's the last of them." Ash said kicking the unmoving shocked bodies.

"Hey Ashley!" Ash turned around seeing May and Brock coming for Ashley and decided to hide.

"What happened here?" Brock asked Ashley looking at all the Fearow and Spearow bodies surrounding them.

"These Fearow and Spearow attacked Pichu, me, and…"

"And who?" May asked her.

"Just Pichu and me! No one else." Ashley shouted at them.

"Ok, we believe you. I think we should get back, Misty is probably worried about you." Brock said.

Ashley nodded and May and Brock turned around heading back to the lab. Ashley stayed behind a little to look for Ash. May turned back seeing Ashley and Pichu with a man in a cape. His face looked very familiar. Ashley and Pichu left to catch up with Brock, but May decided to find out who was he and what stopped the Fearow and Spearow. She followed him, hiding in the bushes, and found him coming up to a house. The house looked a lot like Ash's old house, but it was destroyed. Who rebuilt it? May thought while hiding in the bushes. Ash sensed some type of life around him and turned around. Looking around he sees nothing, but he knows something is there. He pinpointed an area and shot some blasts at it, revealing May.

"What? May?" Ash saw May in the middle of the blasts and stopped.

"Ash…" May fell unconscious from the attack. Ash brought her into his house and healed her wounds.

"Where am I?" May woke up on a couch in the living room familiar household. "This looks like Ash's old house, but how is it possible? It was destroyed several years ago."

"I rebuilt it from scratch." May heard a familiar voice from the shadows and Ash walked out into the light.

"Ash, is that really you? You're normal! " May ran up and hugged her old friend, but saw something wiggling behind him.

"Ash, what's that?" May let go and saw the strange anomaly wiggling.

"This, it's my tail. I cannot transform fully normal." Ash tied his tail around his waist and put on his cape.

"How are you back? Didn't you kill yourself?" May asked him.

"I was supposed to be dead, but I survived somehow." Ash looked at himself once more.

"Come with me!" May gestured him. "I bet everyone, especially Misty, would like to see you again!"

"NO! I'm not going!" Tears fell from his eyes. He pulled his hood up and ran upstairs. May followed him to his room and saw him looking at a picture album.

"Why does everything horrible happens to me May?" Ash solemnly asked May as she looked over his shoulder. It was a picture of Ash with Pikachu, his mother, and all his other pokemon that were once alive.

"I know how you feel Ash. I feel the same about Max. I miss him everyday, like I missed you." May placed her hand on his shoulder, but he swept it off.

"Why am I telling you about my emotions? You're gone from my life! Like everyone else…Get out of my house!" Ash ordered her, but May held onto his cape.

"Come on Ash. I'm not gone from your life! I'm right here. Just come with me." May stared at him with earnest eyes. Ash looked into her eyes, seeing that she is sincere.

"All right, I will come. Wait outside."

May listened, and waited a few moments outside his room door. Ash changed back into his formal wear and his cape over him. May didn't like his outfit and removed the cape. Ash didn't want people to know who he was, so he put on a cap that resembled the one he wore while in the Hoenn region. May gave up trying to convince him that it didn't look appropriate and led him to Professor Oak's.

"Pichu?" Pichu sniffed the air, smelling something familiar and ran up to greet Ash and May.

"Hey May!" Brock ran up to greet May and her "new" friend. Ashley soon followed, but Ash went in a different direction towards Oak's pokemon reserve.

"Where's Daddy going?" Ashley asked.

"Daddy?" Brock questioned her statement. "That's not your father, unless…"

Ash looked at all the pokemon running about. He then noticed some grass and water pokemon disputing again over the watering hole. Where's Bulbasaur? Ash thought, but he recalled he was gone. However, another Bulbasaur came out and called them down.

"Whose Bulbasaur is that?" Ash looked at the pokemon calming the other fighting pokemon down.

"That's my Bulbasaur." Ash turned around and saw May behind him. "She took over your Bulbasaur's duties after…well…you know…"

"Yes, that also explains why those Fearow and Spearow are free to attack anyone." Ash looked towards the sky, remembering the last time he rode on Pigeot's back.

"I know you probably, don't want to see this, but a least attend the wedding for Brock." May offered and Ash followed her to the wedding area held outside in the reserve.

Ash took a seat in the back. May took a seat next to him. Ash didn't know what he was feeling about her as he looked at May seating next to him. His thoughts were interrupted when the music started. Brock and Gary were waiting at the altar for their brides. Ashley and Pichu walked down in their little dresses, throwing flowers out at the audience. Soon after, the brides came out. Misty and Susie in their white wedding dresses. While Misty was walking down the isle, she eyed a familiar man in a cap, but decided to shake it off and continued up the isle.

"I pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss the brides." Professor Oak finished and Brock and Gary kissed their brides. Everyone clapped except for Ash; he couldn't take the site anymore and left. No one noticed and couldn't find him later until night fell.

"Hello Ash." Ash turned around as Brock approached him on the lab roof.

"How did you know it was me?" Ash lowered onto the roof.

"Well, you're the only person who can fly and your tail is sticking out." Ash turned around and saw his tail was loose and wiggling around. He tied his tail around his waist again.

"What do you want? No one is supposed to know I'm still around."

"Well, Ashley and May do." Brock remarked.

"What! How do you know that?"

"I saw you talking to them earlier."

"So what. Leave me alone. That's how I like it."

"Ash, stop sulking!" Brock commanded him. "Why don't you go down and let Misty see you."

"NO!" Ash shouted at him.

"Fine, but, I have a small favor; can you still shoot those energy things?" Brock asked Ash and he demonstrated with some electrical blasts emitted into the sky. Brock told him his plan and went back down to the party downstairs.

"Look! Fireworks!" Misty, Ashley, and everyone else ran out and saw fireworks bursting in the sky, making many different designs.

"I hope you are truly happy Misty." Ash sobbed again, finishing his light show. However, May knew what Ash was doing. Soon, everyone left back to the party, but May climbed to the roof.

"That was pretty dazzling." May commented as Ash continued to stare into the moon.

"Thanks…I'm done here, I'm leaving now." Ash started to fly off, but May grabbed his ankle.

"Stay, one last time please." May pleaded with sincere eyes again, and Ash complied. He followed her back inside, but everyone was leaving for a dance off being held outside. May dragged Ash outside and took off his cap. Ash covered his face with his hands, but May giggled and took his hand and placed it by her waist and held out his other hand.

"Ash…"

"Yes May?"

"I'm glad you're back." May leaned into his chest.

"I'm glad too." Ash wrapped around May.

They stayed that way for the longest time, dancing around. Soon, they didn't even realize that they were the last pair standing, even beating Brock and Susie at dancing. They looked around, seeing they were the last ones. Misty couldn't explain this man with May. He seemed so familiar. Then she took a look at his "belt". It appeared to be protruding from his behind and his buckle was the shape of a lightning bolt. She wanted to butt in, but remembering she was married, she stayed with Gary. May lead Ash to a water pond with Chinchous and Lanturns blinking their antennas in the water. Ash blinked some electrical sparks of his own, communicating with the pokemon. They went into a formation under the water, making another dazzling design, marveling May. May stared at the glittering lights in the water and leaned into Ash's shoulder. Ash put his arm around her, and noticed her shivering. He charged his aura around him, making it visible and warming May up in the cold night.

"Thank you Ash." May snuggled in closer. Ash felt something warm coming from inside him. He couldn't tell what he was feeling. The charged aura started to spark May's life aura and hers started to glow white close to his. May looked up to his face, seeing Ash actually smiling. His cold hard face started to break free, revealing his happy, former self.

"Ash, I haven't seen you this happy in such a long time." May said.

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time too. I don't know why."

May leaned up to his face and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"What was that for?" Ash touched his cheek.

"That was for keeping me warm and that light show." May giggled a little.

"Thanks." He smiled again. "I should be leaving now. Too many people know I'm alive." Ash started to walk away, but May pulled Ash back by his tail and brought her lips to his.

"I missed you so much." May moved out from him. "I know we had our disagreements, but can we put them aside just for tonight?"

"Why do you still like me?" Ash crossed his arms, turning his face sour.

"Don't act like that now." May ran up to him. "Do you remember the Millennium comet?"

"Yes, that was when we met Jirachi." Ash answered.

"And do you remember the seven nights?"

"Yeah, you had that wishing wheel thing."

"Do you want to know what I was wishing for?"

"What was it?"

"I was wishing to be with you, but it was a dumb wish."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Misty was always there! I lost hope in getting you."

"May…" Ash wrapped around her. "You shouldn't lose hope. I lost hope and look what happened to me. You don't want end up like me."

"You should listen to your own words."

"I know, and I'm sorry for hurting you this whole time. I was blinded by Misty for far too long."

"Oh Ash…" May drew into him and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped around her waist.

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Ash leaves May because of the act he did. Ashley runs away from her family, but gets into a little trouble along the way. Who can save her?

**Find out next time

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 is complete. Thanks for reviewing, but read and review more. I'm sorry for about this chapter to people who like AshxMisty, but Ash leaves May, but who says he will be with Misty? **


	14. Running Away

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

It was the day of the wedding, or weddings. Misty and Gary got married at Professor Oak's with Brock and Susie. However, before the weddings, Ashley and Pichu found a strange house. They went inside and found that it was Ash's. They persuaded him to come, but he left when May and Brock arrived. May followed him to Ash's house and convinced him to come back. Ash and May stayed together until the night. What will come to them?

**Find out today

* * *

**

**Running Away**

Ash and May were still kissing each other. May wrapped her arms around his neck and Ash wrapped his around May.

"Wait…what am I doing?" Ash thought and broke away and turned his back to May.

"Ash?" May looked at him confusedly.

"I cannot…subject myself to this feeling again…too much pain." Ash pounded his heart, with many thoughts and questions racing in his head.

"What pain? Ash, tell me." May walked up to him.

"How can you like someone like me? Look at me!" Ash fiercely turned around and untied his tail. He transformed in his light form with the spiky golden hair and fur. His aura flamed more fiercely as well.

"Ash…I don't care how you look. You're still the same."

May hugged him and he transformed back to normal. He stared May's sincere eyes. Tears were rolling down his own. Ash believed she was telling the truth. He picked up in his arms and activated his aura, making it visible. Ash flew upward and stopped high in the sky, letting May in take the beautiful city and country view.

"Ash? Why are you crying?" May look at his eyes, with tears rolling down.

"Just letting the good come in May, and the pain out." Ash smiled again, staring straight into her eyes.

"What pain are you talking about?"

"My mental pain. The turmoil going in my head about my future and who I am now. I felt so alone. My powers have done so much harm. I was on the brink of suicide. I couldn't live with myself anymore. I miss my friends and my mother that are up there, wanting to be with them. I thought maybe death would end my suffering. However, today, you have shown me the truth May." Ash put her upright and embraced May and she hugged him back too.

"Hey, why am I not falling?" May looked straight at the ground below and held on more tightly.

"Don't worry May. I am here and I won't let you fall."

Ash turned her around and held her around her waist. Ash held out his hand and shot several energy balls into the distance. They exploded and mimicked fireworks again. One explained into a picture of a Torchic; another Beautifly and Squirtle. Several more popped up as Bulbasaur, Munchlax, and Skitty. May looked at all the fireworks in awe. Her pokemon were painted across the skies. She leaned into Ash once more and hugged him around the waist. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could harm her.

"I can't believe I haven't seen this earlier." Ash spoke aloud and lowered May and himself down.

"Seen what?" May looked at him inquisitively, and Ash looked back with compassionate gaze.

"What was truly important in my life, you."

"Oh Ash…I never thought you could be this romantic." May held him tighter. "I'm glad that Pikachu fried my bike all those years ago. I would have never met you." Ash turned away once he heard this. "Oh, I'm sorry for mentioning that."

"Do not worry. I have past that. Dwelling on the past is no way to go into the future." Ash turned back with a smiling face again. "You're the only one who can make me feel this weak, not physically. May…I…"

"Ash…I feel the same way. I love you too." May kissed him again, but more passionately.

"Daddy?"

May and Ash broke away and saw Ashley and Pichu standing next to them. She looked petrified and ordered Pichu to attack them. Pichu attacked with Thundershock, but Ash deflected the attack to the ground. Ashley just ran away and Pichu followed. Ash confused of why he was attacked and followed her too.

"Ashley what's wrong? Why did you attack me?" Ash found her crying in a corner with Pichu angrily guarding her. Ash moved Pichu aside, but it bit his hand. However, Pichu let go because he broke his teeth on his skin.

"I hate you! I hate you! How can you do this to mommy?" Ashley stood up to him and held Pichu.

"Do what to your mother?" Ash knelt down trying to help her, but Ashley rejected it.

"Hurt her like that with Aunt May! Cheater!" Ashley tried to run out but Ash stopped her path.

"Now Ashley, be reasonable. Your mother is married now. Can't you just be happy?"

"No! You supposed to be with Mommy! I don't want you anymore!"

Ashley and Pichu ran past him. Ash ran after them, but Pichu shocked his eyes and temporarily blinded him. Ash gained visibility again, but Ashley was nowhere. He decided it was time to go. Ash arrived at the exit, but May was waiting for him there.

"May please move out of the way. I cannot stay." Ash walked past her, but she tugged on his tail.

"Why not? What happened with Ashley?" May asked him.

"She doesn't want me with you. I'm truly sorry May." Ash whipped his tail and May let go.

"Why are you listening to her? She's only six-years old."

"She's the six-year old who saved my life! I wouldn't be alive if she wasn't there!" Ash yelled at her and she backed off. "I'm sorry. It's just…I lost her trust in me and well, there's only one way to regain it. I'm very sorry."

Ash hugged May one last time and kissed her the forehead. He let go and walked away. May bent down and cried. She got up and ran in blind fury to Professor Oak's lab. She pushed everything over in her way and finally found Ashley and Pichu with her mother and Gary.

"Ashley! I want to speak to you now!" May grabbed Ashley's arm, but Gary picked her off.

"May what's wrong?" Misty saw May crying.

"It's your spoiled daughter's fault! Always getting her way! She wanted Ash and me separate, fine! She can have it!" May bent down in more tears dripping from her eyes.

"What? Ash! He's gone." Misty looked at her suspiciously.

"No he isn't." Brock walked in on their conversation. "We found him today and he came to the wedding."

"What he was here!" Misty looked astonished at them.

"Yes he was! He told me he loved me! But your daughter got in the way." May slapped Misty and ran off.

"Ashley." Brock looked down her and Pichu. "You should follow and apologize."

"Okay." She nodded and Ashley and Pichu ran off after May. Soon, Misty, Gary, and Brock followed them.

May followed his trail and found that they led to his house. She found a lone figure standing on the roof. Ash was wearing his hooded cape again, covering his entire body. May saw him start to fly and he blasted off into early morning sky. Ashley and Pichu arrived just on time to him fly away too. Misty arrived too and found his old house rebuilt. After everyone left, Misty stayed behind and found the door was unlocked. She let herself in.

"This place. Did Ash rebuild it?" Misty looked around and stumbled upon his old room. There was an old photo album on the bed and she took a look at it. There were pictures of when Ash was younger, and one when he left for his journey. She turned a few pages and found several pictures with Ash and his friends when they were younger, and one with Ash and Misty alone.

"Ash, how did you come back?" Misty took the picture and locked up the house.

Several months past and everyone returned back to their regular lives. May continued on her quest as a pokemon coordinator. Brock and Susie returned to Pewter City to run the gym, and Misty and Ashley went back to the Cerulean Gym. Gary, however, did not have much time to stay with them because he was the Viridian City gym leader. He returned to Cerulean City late every night because of his job, and this caused many arguments to erupt between Misty and Gary. Ashley couldn't take it anymore of it and decided to run away with Pichu.

"Pichu? Do we have any food left?" Ashley asked her pokemon companion and Pichu looked into her backpack. He popped back out and shook his head.

"All right. We'll head to the nearest pokemon center." Ashley sighed, but saw a giant fireball in the sky. It collided into Mt. Moon and exploded. Ashley and Pichu found the crater and someone else. Tentacles erupted from the meteorite and a purple humanoid monster popped up.

"Remember me? You believed I was gone, didn't you? Ha ha ha!"

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

An old enemy returns. How will Ash fare against a former nemesis?

**Find out next time

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 is complete. Thanks for those reviews. Readers please R&R again or more. Also, add hints.**


	15. New Power

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

The night continues with Ash and May together. Ash was ready to tell how he truly felt, but was interrupted by Ashley attacking him with Pichu's Thundershock. However, unfazed, Ash follows her, but learns that she has lost her trust and leaves everything behind again. Soon, everyone went back to their lives, except Misty and Gary get into constant arguments and Ashley runs off too. However, at Mt. Moon, Ashley finds an old enemy reappearing. How will he be stopped?

**Find out today**

**New Power Levels**

"I'm back! Ha ha ha! And better than ever!" The new and improved Xchamr stood up from the deep crater in Mt. Moon. "Remember me little girl." The purple monster walked up to Ashley and Pichu. They stared into the deadly gaze of Xchamr.

"You're dead. You're supposed to be gone." Ashley pointed at him and ran backwards, but a tentacle grabbed her.

"Pichuuu" Pichu attacked with a Thundershock at him; however, it bounced off his new metallic skin.

"Ha ha ha! There's no one who can stop me! The whole world will bow before me! Ha ha ha! However, while in space, there wasn't anything to eat and I'm starving. I guess you would do." Xchamr held Ashley over his mouth and dropped her. However, something with lightning speed saved her and Pichu.

"Hey, who did that?" Xchamr bit down on nothing and looked to see a caped man with his back towards him.

"How did you come back? I killed you." The man turned around and pulled the hood back and untied his tail.

"I should be asking the same question Ash." Xchamr chuckled. "However, I'm not the same as you can see." Dozens of tentacles erupted out of his back. "I'm Metal Xchamr!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Ash laughed at him. "Even with your new abilities and power, you won't be able to defeat me now!"

Ash lunged at him. Several tentacles whipped at him, but he disappeared right before the hit. Xchamr looked around, seeing no trace of him. Ash appeared behind him and knocked him in the back. He followed up with an energy blast and knocked Xchamr to the ground. Xchamr angrily got up and shot energy blasts at him. However, they were all knocked away.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Xchamr glared at him frustrated.

"I know I was, but how about you? How did you come back? I killed you."

"Ha ha ha! I was blasted into space because of your final attack. I had many injuries. While drifting in space, I stumbled upon some type of mechanical object. I rebuilt myself using the technology left and now, I'm even more powerful than before."

"Well, you didn't do such a great job then." Ash laughed at him again. "You're pathetically weak compared to me now.

"What did you say? You shouldn't be speaking such big threats if you can't back it up, especially since you're in your normal state. SLEATH MODE!"

Xchamr turned invisible and Ash couldn't find him. Ash sensed something coming nearby and moved away, and just in time when an enormous energy blast past straight by him. Ash decided to end Xchamr's game and launched a shockwave into the area. The attack stunned Xchamr and made his aura visible. However, his body was still invisible. Ash found his aura and began punching him to oblivion. Xchamr lost control and reverted out of his SLEATH MODE.

"How did you find me? I masked my energy level." Xchamr huffed as Ash moved back.

"It's a simple trick I learned. I can make other people's life-aura visible. Normal people and pokemon have white color auras, but you and I are different." Ash explained to his enemy.

"Dame you! DEATH SONIC BLADE!"

Xchamr called out and all his tentacles stiffened and turned knife sharp. Then, his tentacles lashed out with sonic laser waves at Ash. Ash called out his ELECTRO SABER and repelled all the waves back to him. Xchamr dodged it and fired his DEATH BEAM. However, the laser beam reflected off Ash's saber and straight back at him. Xchamr dodged again.

"Dame you! How are you so fast?" Xchamr angrily shouted at him.

"I have been training vigorously, unlike you, relying on machinery and technology." Ash answered him.

"Fuck this! I'll vaporize this entire planet! SUPERNOVA DEATH BALL!"

Xchamr hovered into the sky and held up his two fingers. Then, a giant red-orange energy ball energized over him. Xchamr evilly laughing launched his ultimate attack on Ash. Ash calmly energized his ELECTRO SABER and whacked the SUPERNOVA DEATH BALL back to Xchamr. Xchamr completely unprepared braced against the force of his own attack. Ash fired the final RAIJENGEKI attack at Xchamr and destroyed the death ball and Xchamr for good along with it.

"It's finally over." Ash calmed down and lowered himself onto the ground, giving a spine-chilling glare at the little girl watching the whole scene. "You should not be out here this late. Go back to Cerulean City with your family. At least you have one." Ash solemnly commanded Ashley and Pichu.

"But Dad…Ash, I ran away from them. I don't have a family anymore." Ashley said. "Mommy and Gary always fight over something I do not know of."

"Chu…" Pichu glumly added.

"That's your problem! Deal with it! Life isn't fair Ashley. I learned that the hard way." Ash sighed and tied his tail around his waist.

"Help me please? I have nothing to eat and I'm hungry." Ashley and Pichu pleaded Ash.

"You expect me to help you! After what happened! I not sure how you saved my life that time, but even that can't make up for what you did! Now live with it!" Ash's aura angrily flared up and rocks and debris lifted and blew away.

"PI! CHU!" Pichu shocked Ash and calmed him down.

"What's that for!"

"Pichu! Chu! Pi! Cha!" Pichu argued with Ash.

"I do not have compassion left in me! I only came here to get rid of Xchamr for good! Now I'm done!" Ash started to fly, but Pichu shocked him again and gained his attention.

"Chu! Pichu! Chu Cha!"

"Pikachu…" Pichu's argument caused painful memories of Pikachu in Ash's mind, of how they always helped the needy and lonely. "Alright, fine. I'll help both of you. Get on my back." Ashley and Pichu hopped on Ash's back and they flew off into the night.

Next time on Pokeball Z 

Ash returns home, how will Ashley be treated? And who finds them?

Find out next time 


	16. Bretrayal

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Metal Xchamr returned to Earth on a fiery mechanical meteor to seek revenge on the planet. Ashley and Pichu stumbled upon him and found themselves ready to be devoured. However, Ash arrives in time to save them. Even with Xchamr's upgrades, he still wasn't strong enough to defeat Ash. Ash finished Metal Xchamr with a final RAIJENGEKI. In the end, Ash reluctantly takes Ashley and Pichu in because of Pichu's persuasion. However, how will events turn out in the end?

**Find out Today**

**Betrayal**

Ash carries Ashley and Pichu over the region from the crater in Mt. Moon. Ashley and Pichu fell asleep and Ash decides to do some more flying over the world for himself, with the sleeping children in his arms. Eventually by early morning, Ash decides to go home.

"Home again…but is this truly my home?" Ash questions himself and opens the door with the sleeping Ashley Waterflower and Pichu. Ash enters, but to find two unexpected visitors waiting for him.

"What have you done to our daughter?" Misty shouted at him and grabbed her sleeping daughter and pokemon.

"What are you talking about? I did not kidnap her! Dame it! She ran away on her own free will! And how did you get into my house? Answer me!" Ash held out an energy blast ready to fire.

"You answer us first!" Gary retorted at him.

"I don't need to answer myself to low lives like you now get out! And hand over the keys before things get bloody, and I have little tolerance for cleaning." Ash ordered them.

"What…Mommy?" Ashley and Pichu woke up in Misty's arms.

"Yes dear, it's me. You're safe now." Misty hugged her daughter, but Ashley refused and ran out the door.

"What? Ash Ketchum! What have you done to our daughter?" Gary demanded him.

"Me? I did nothing it was your entire fucking fault she ran away! Now get out of my house!" Ash sent static charges at them and lifted them out of his house and magnetically shut his door.

"Good riddance, now I can continue with more training. That's all left I'm good for." Ash got into a meditation stance and began meditating; however weird images began flashing before his eyes.

Destruction laid everywhere and no life in sight. Dead carcasses and limbs spewed everywhere and he was in the middle of all of it. Above Ash was another man in similar clothing. Dark shirt and pants, and a black cape covered his body. The man pulled his hood over and Ash stared into the face of darkness.

"Gah!" Ash gasped and broke the meditation.

"What was that? Is that my destiny? No! I can't be! Ah! I need a break." Ash went upstairs and took a shower. After that, he took a nap on his bed. However, the visions didn't lift. I his dreams, the visions continued. Ash could see more and more bodies lying around. Ash kicks through the carcasses while walking along the destroyed road. Blood rain down from the crimson skies and flood the streets. Ash hovered over the blood-flowing ocean under him. He flew around, until he reached a dead end. A bright light glimmered behind the wall and Ash pummeled the wall until he reached the other side, where he heard…

_**FU…SION…HA!**_

"Ahhh!" Ash jumped out of his bed and thumped on the hard floor.

"Damn it! What do these dreams mean? What is Fu…Sion…ha? " Ash gripped his head in confusion, unable to decipher the metaphorical dream.

"No use trying to sleep now. I'll just wake up again in cold sweat. I guess my training starts up again." Ash pulled on his cape and left his house again, but not forgetting to close the door this time.

Several more months past by. Not one of Ash's friends have been able to locate him since that incident with Misty and Gary. Ashley got back onto good terms with her parents and they finally stopped fighting. Brock and Susie's business with Pokemon Breeding skyrocketed and May still the greatest coordinator around. However, Ash still doesn't have the life he wants, until finally, he decides to end it.

"This is it…my life is meaningless. I train day and night and for what, nothing. No one remembers me or appreciates me." Ash contemplated standing outside the Cerulean gym early in the morning.

"My soul is useless; I have no need for it any longer." Ash drove his hand into his chest and pulled out a bright orb.

"I need someone to look after this. I believe maybe Pichu, a pokemon, can do this job. It's quite intelligent for a baby." Ash fashioned the orb into the form of an amulet. Then he placed it by the front steps of the Cerulean Gym.

"Good bye everyone, forever…" Ash pulls his hood over his head and walks away.

"Pi?" Pichu, upstairs inside Ashley's room, heard a noise from outside and looked out the window. She saw a man strolling away from the gym and ran out the room door. By the time Pichu reached the entrance, he was gone. Pichu then noticed the amulet lay next to her. However, when she picked it up, a net captured her.

"What's going on?" Ashley stumbles to the window, seeing a Meowth-shaped hot air balloon lifting up with Pichu in its net.

"Pichu!" Ashley runs down to confront the long ago nemeses.

_Prepare for trouble_

_Make it double_

_To protect the world from devastation_

_To unite all people within our nation_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love_

_To extend our reaches to the stars above_

_Jessie_

_James_

_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light_

_Surrender now, or prepare to fight_

_Meowth that's right!_

"What? Who are you?" Ashley questions the rocket trio.

"Hmmm…This twerp isn't aware of our existence." Meowth said. "Allow me to explain ourselves. We are Team Rocket and we're here to steal your Pichu. It's the closest thing to a Pikachu around here!"

"You're not getting away with this! Give me back my Pichu!" Ashley demanded the thieves.

"Ha ha! You and what army?" Jessie questioned her actions.

"This army!" Several voices along the road shouted out! "Go Steelix! Go Ninetails! Blaziken! Flygon!"

The trainers and pokemon ran up the road and caught up with Team Rocket!

"Steelix! Use Crunch on their balloon!" The enormous iron snake pokemon reached up and bite on their balloon, causing to crash down. However, Jessie still possessed Pichu in a cage.

"You twerps don't know when to quit!" James shouted out at their long ago enemies.

"You don't either and after all these years!" May shouted back at them. "Blaziken finish this with Blaze Kick!" Blaziken leaped into the air and incinerated the cage and Jessie's arm, thus freeing Pichu and the amulet Pichu was holding.

"You aren't getting in our way this time! Hiyah!" Meowth pulled out a remote and a giant robot appeared from the ground. Team Rocket leaped into the controls and activated the robotic menace.

"Ha ha ha! Try to get us now! Rocket Arm Fire!" James pressed a button and the mechanical menace lifted its arm and blasted it straight at the four pokemon. Causing them to faint after one hit.

"What? How's that possible?" Brock exclaimed and they all returned their fainted pokemon and braced themselves.

"We're going to win!" Team Rocket gloated. "And this time, there is no Ash to save you! Rocket Arm Fire!" Jessie called out and pressed another button. The robot lifted its other arm and fired straight at Brock.

"No you don't! Gyarados! Hydro Pump! Blastoise! Hydro Cannon!" Misty and Gary awoke and joined the battle, deflecting the rocket arm.

"Fuck it more twerps! This is the end for you however!" Team Rocket commanded the robot and it squashed Misty's and Gary's water pokemon. They reluctantly had to return them. "Now, for the finishing blow! We'll blast you into hell! Go Hell Flash!"

The giant robot jumped into the air and yellow red energy lasers began to charge up from where the arms use to be. Then the lasers fired at them. The group braced for impact, but it never came. Something was blocking it. They all looked up and saw a man blocked the blasts with his bare hands. Then the lasers were deflected away, leaving Team Rocket very shocked.

"Who the hell are you?" Meowth examined the mysterious man.

"Even after all these years, you still try to steal pokemon. I here to end this now!" The man flew up and pummeled the robot into oblivion. Soon, the robot was in pieces and Team Rocket lay over exhausted.

"Who are you?" James wearily asked the man.

"I'm the one to make sure you don't cause anymore trouble, for good. I'm the one who will destroy you! ELECTRO SABER!" The guy extended his energy blade and sliced up Team Rocket. Now, Jessie, James, and Meowth are gone for good.

"After all this time, they still haven't learned." Ash sighed and turned around, staring at his former friends and new faces.

"Ash…is that you?" May slowly whispered out.

"Yes it's me. What are you all doing here?" Ash asked pulling his hood away and tightening his tail around his waist.

"NO! You're not supposed to be here!" May started the cry and bent over.

"May? Are you alright?" Ash walked over, trying to see what was going on.

"Get away you monster!" A guy with green hair stood in his way.

"Drew? What are doing here? Get out of my way!" Ash demanded him.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my fiancée any longer!" Drew ran up and punched him in the face. However, the muscles in Ash's face broke Drew's hand.

"Fiancée? What do you mean? May want is he talking about?"

"Drew is my fiancé. We're getting married very soon."

"Married no! That's two I have lost now!" Ash shouted at them. "It all started with you Misty! I have one last question. Misty, why did you choose Gary?"

"I was sick of waiting for you, like May was. Gary never ran away from his problems, unlike you now! Bastard." Misty harshly answered back.

"You're right…I have been running away from my problems….but not anymore! Ahhh!" Ash's aura began to glow golden yellow and his hair spiked up dramatically. His cape bellowed upward with energy flowing in his body. Soon, Ash transformed into his Super form.

"I'm going to fix the problems in my life now. Starting with you!" Ash angrily accused Misty.

"**NOW DIE!"**

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Ash begins his rampage, seeking to destroy his friends. However, the darkness within him erupts out in the form of his worst fear. What is he to do, and what is the fusion?

**Find out Next time**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. School and sports are really killing me now. Hope you like this chapter.**


	17. Light vs Shadow

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash realizes that his life has no meaning left, and removes his soul in an amulet. After a final attack from Team Rocket, Ash learns that he truly has nothing left and decides to destroy the objects that causes him true pain, but is he the real object of destruction?

**Find out today**

**Light vs. Shadow**

"**NOW DIE"** Ash shouts at his former friends and storms straight at them. Right before the first blow, a strange light begins to emit from the amulet held by Pichu.

"What the…? AHHH!" The strange light then beamed straight through his chest, causing a second body to fall out of Ash. Ash fell straight to the ground and his energy powered down to normal. However, the second entity stood up. The entity revealed himself and he looked exactly like Ash.

"Finally! I'm free from that bodily restraint!" The shadow Ash evilly laughed and threw off his cape.

"Who are you?" Misty quaked in fear.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, well, at least his other half. You may call me Shadow! I'm his shadow half and alter personality of Ash! My pathetic other half is the light half. I guess you can call him Light. He's the restraints keeping me from killing you all! Now that I'm free, I shall destroy you all!" Shadow rushed at them, but the light half of Ash knocked him away and followed his attack.

The Light attempted to deliver a blow, but the Shadow recovered and evaded the attack. Then, Shadow counterattack with his on barrage of blows, knocking the Light into a building in a distant city. Shadow pursued the flying body and knocked him again. The Light recovered and darted straight at Shadow. Shadow blocked his attack again and knocked the wind out of Light. Light winced for a bit and recomposed.

"Ha, ha, ha" Light panted from exhaustion. "How did you get out! Aren't we supposed to be one person?"

"Yes, we are one person, but in two separate bodies. Haven't you ever wondered why we are just more powerful in two separate bodies than in one body?"

"What do you mean?" Light questioned the other half.

"I'll show you." Shadow transformed into the Super form. However, the aura was a dark yellow instead of golden and his fur, hair, and tail was dark yellow as well. "See, we can go this far in one body, but in two separate bodies, we can go further! HAAA!" Shadow bent over, charging energy. Then, his hair began to grow stiffer and his tail stiffened as well. Electrical charges began to form, circulating around his body.

"This is the next level. Super form 2! We can never become this powerful in our normal one body because of our soul! However, now that is gone, we are freed. Now power up before I destroy you!" Shadow commanded.

"Fine!" Light bent over charging energy as well. Light's hair stiffened and spiked upward. His fur stiffened as well as his tail, and his cape blew away from the energy coursing upward. Soon, Light transformed to Super form 2 as well, but contrasting to Shadow's dark yellow, Light's aura flamed in bright golden yellow.

The two Super form 2's rushed at each other, delivering blow for blow. Eventually, Light and Shadow knocked each other back. "EXTINCTION ATTACK!" Shadow launched a power orb into the sky. The sky darkened and thousands of energy beams rained down on Light. Light counterattacked with his own EXTINCTION ATTACK, neutralizing Shadow's attack. Shadow charged an ELECTRO SABER and dashed straight at Light. Light changed an ELECTRO SABER of his own and tied with Shadow. Light and Shadow struck each other with their blades, neither one letting up. Soon, the power in one collision became too great and the blades disintegrated.

"Let's end this now!" The weakened Shadow announced. Both Light and Shadow dashed away from each other and reared back.

"Let's go!" They said in unison! "SUPER RAI…JEN…GEKI!" Light and Shadow fired their ultimate energy beams and collided in the middle. A war of beams began, with one beam pushing the other back, and the other beam pushing back as well. Light and Shadow pumped up their own blasts with more power, however, the enormous increase in energy completely obliterated the land under them. They both let go of their attack, and fell from the skies in exhaustion.

"Ha, you are a worthy adversary, but what can I expect from myself. Now can I Light?" Shadow huffed out and brought himself up.

"Why do you wish to destroy Brock, Misty, May, and their family? They are our friends." Light argued to Shadow.

"What a naïve half you are Light! Sure, they may have been nice to us in the beginning, but our emotions blinded us from the truth. They turned into deceptive bastards, like all humans become."

"Ashley isn't like that. She saved both of us." Light puffed out.

"Ha! You think she saved us. No, we saved ourselves. During that last battle with Xchamr, we were about to lose, but her teardrop somehow broke the barrier that kept our true power locked up. However, it didn't completely break through. We had enough power to pull off that final explosion though. I was the one who saved us both. When you, Light, were about to die, I saved our body for my use, but, fortunately, it saved you as well. You saved my life, and I saved yours." Shadow answered.

"You're right…they did nothing for us." Light answered. "Okay. What's you're plan?"

"You finally see the right way. Now, I have a big plan that will not only destroy them, but destroy their very souls." Shadow evilly smirked, and they flew off to destroy their former friends.

Misty, May, Brock, Susie, Drew, Gary, Ashley, and Pichu were still waiting for Ash's return. At least for the light half of Ash to return. They got what they wanted, and a little extra. The light Ash and shadow Ash returned, ready to destroy them.

"Well, let's continue to where we left off." Both Light and Shadow said in unison.

"Hey what happened? Why is the shadow side here?" Brock questioned Light.

"Life isn't fair Brock." Light answered. "I learned that the hard way. I lost my family, life, pokemon, and my love. Now however, I learned how to fill that void! Ready Shadow?"

"Right!" Light and Shadow leaped backwards and spaced a few yards away from each other, and got into position

"**FU…SION…HA!" **Light and Shadow slowly moved towards each other with their arms swinging a half circle. Then swung their arms and placed their index fingers against each other. A bright light flashed and everyone had to cover their eyes. Soon, a dark figure appeared in the flash and the light dissipated. A gush of wind brewed and blew away the light.

"I'M NEITHER LIGHT NOR SHADOW! I'M THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY YOU!" The being shouted out. The being had the face of Ash, and his hair spiked up even further and stiffened harder. He wore white sweat pants with a blue sash tied around his waist. His tail flowed golden yellow and so did his fur. He wore a black vest with orange ruffles on it and his muscles bulked up rapidly. His eyes blazed emerald green and his aura flamed a combination of dark and bright golden yellow with fierce electrical currents rapidly circulating around his body.

"Ash, is that you?" Gary looked over.

"No, not the same Ash you knew. I'm the one true Ash. The complete Ash of light and shadow! Now I shall destroy you!" Ash lifted his hand and a sparkly energy orb energized in his hand.

"I call this the STARDUST SOUL BREAKER. This will no only obliterate your bodies, but destroy your souls as well. How would you like to die and not go to heaven?" The combined Ash evilly laughed.

"You can't be serious. I know you won't do that to us!" May called out to him.

"It's too late to try to amend your faults and mistakes! Go STARDUST SOUL BREAKER!" Ash reared back and almost threw the attack, but the amulet again stopped his body.

"No…I cannot." Ash said trembling. "Yes you can do it! Now destroy their very souls!" Ash shouted out.

"What's going on?" Misty asked her companions.

"It appears that amulet thing has something to do with Ash." Brock pointed out. "His two minds are battling against each other."

"Must destroy…no…mustn't destroy…" The Stardust Soul Breaker attack dissipated and Ash grabbed his head in turmoil.

"Pichu Chupi!" Pichu called out and the amulet began to glow again. A beam shot out straight at Ash's chest and immobilized him. Energy then coursed from Ash's chest into the amulet. Ash fell over and returned to normal.

"Hold it right there!" An entire army ran up and armed themselves against the weakened Ash.

"You're charged with the deaths of thousands of innocent lives. Arrest him!" Officer Jenny ordered and armed personnel rushed and captured the weakened Ash. They threw him into the back of a police truck and drove away. Meanwhile, an evil plot was brewing as well.

"He, he, he…is everything going to plan?" A dark voice asked.

"Yes, we will go into phase 3" Another voice answered.

"We won't fail, unlike the other two." A second voice said.

"Good. Now go!" The dark voice ordered. "Soon, my androids will be completely operational. Ha ha!"

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

Ash gets into more trouble, finding him as fuel for androids. Who will save him?

**Find out next time**

**I have more time now to write because the sports season is almost over FINALLY! Isn't it fun having two minds in one body? Or having both of them fight it out? Well, here's the ultimate form of the energy beam RAIJENGEKI, the SUPER RAIJENGEKI. It's just a much more powerful version of the original one.**


	18. Android Threat

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash's light and shadow side battle it out. However, the light side realizes that darkness and betrayal remains inside his friends and decides to join with the other side. The light and shadow fuse to create the ultimate fused warrior of light and shadow. However, the amulet that once was Ash's soul stopped his attack and weakened Ash to his normal state. The army however came in and arrested the weakened Ash. Meanwhile a new evil plot is being played out. How will Ash deal with this new threat?

**Find out today

* * *

**

**Androids**

Ash is currently chained in an army truck that arrested him. However, he is too weak to do anything because of the amulet. The army truck which was supposed to take a few minutes to the prison, but the truck didn't stop until hours later. Then, the "army men" took the weakened Ash to a containment cell.

"Uh…where am I?" Ash regained consciousness and tried to weakly move his limbs, but found out they were chained to a contraption.

"Ha! Don't try to move!" A course voice said aloud and Ash turned his head to a scientist with the big R on his lab coat.

"You're Team Rocket." Ash weakly said. "Dr. Nanba…"

"Yes! We meet again! However, you're capture was no coincidence." Dr. Nanba evilly laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"HA! You were just another unsuccessful experiment. See, after that incident with Lugia in the Orange Islands and Johto, I received orders to follow your tracks through your journey. My boss knew you were special, so Team Rocket planned experiments to combine DNA to create ultimate fighting machines like yourself." Another man explained from the shadows and he came out.

"Who are you? I thought Team Magma and Aqua experimented on this?" Ash questioned the doctor.

"They were just cover-ups for Team Rocket. I'm Giovanni! The leader of Team Rocket. Team Magma and Aqua don't exist anymore because of you and that G-man person…Lance I believe. We planned to kidnap you after you received the title, but you running away seemed to fit more into our plans."

"So, I have been a pawn in your evil games this whole time!" Ash angrily questioned the deranged doctor.

"Oh, but it doesn't end there! We also planned the creation of your foe Xchamr! However, like yourself, he went out of line, but you proved that neither human with machine nor human with pokemon is better. My boss decided to combine all three!" Dr. Nanba evilly laughed.

"What do you mean you deranged freaks?" Ash struggled once again with his restraints, but couldn't get enough strength to break free.

"Humans combined with pokemon DNA formed a powerful, uncontrollable fighting machine. Machines are able to be controlled, so we have two prototype androids waiting for your energy!"

Dr. Nanba pressed a button on a remote in his pocket and several needle-tipped tubes sprang out and pierced into Ash's bare torso. A yellow light flowed through the tubes, and Ash passed out. Dr. Nanba then pressed another button and more yellow light flowed into the tubes, draining Ash's remaining energy out. A meter gauge on the contraption soon reached full and Dr. Nanba pressed another button that let the yellow light flow through more tubes in the ceiling. The tubes led to two humanoid-like bodies that absorbed the yellow light. The androids were fully charged and wide awake. One was a boy, with long black hair and wearing a shirt with an R and a 7 on the back. The other android was a girl with blond hair and an R shirt with an 8 on the back.

"Yes! My creations are finally completed!" Dr. Nanba laughed happily and evilly.

"Don't get your hopes up Doc." The android 7 warned.

"What! Ah!" Giovanni and Dr. Nanba reacted too late and were killed by android 8. Her hand pierced straight threw his chest and his body exploded into many pieces. She then turned on Giovanni and sliced his head off. The androids then decimated the laboratory with many energy blasts and left for more fun and destruction.

"Uh…what happened?" Ash emerged from the rubble, seeing the debris around him.

"Oh no! Those Androids are loose!" Ash quickly powered up what remaining energy he had and followed the decimated trail the two androids left.

"Hmmm…this world is littered with weak humans. So want some target practice?" Android 7 asked his companion and they both started blasting at the people around them.

"Stop right there!" Ash commanded as he landed.

"Oh it's you." Android 8 said indifferently and continued blasting more buildings.

"I said stop it!" Ash's body rioted electricity and transformed into Super Form 2.

"Hm…he seems serious. Shall we have some fun 8?" Android 7 asked and Android 8 nodded.

Android 7 and 8 rushed at Ash in a line. Ash tried to deliver a blow to Android 7 coming at him, but missed when he jumped over Ash and Android 8 followed up with a big slap to his face. Android 7 knocked him in the side and sent Ash flying. "Ready? POWER BLITZ!" They said in unison and launched two fierce blasts at the soaring Ash, knocking him out. "That was fun, let's finish this!" Android 7 and 8 hovered over his body and held out their hands, and then, enormous amounts of energy blasts rapidly fired at the unmoving body.

"No…it can't end like this…" Ash thought while being pummeled by blasts.

"You know I'm still here…let me take over." A dark voice said in the back of his mind.

"What? Shadow? I guess I have no choice. Ok, take over!" After the blasts were finished firing, a motionless beaten body was left. Android 7 and 8 turned away, and were about to leave, but a sound of movement startled them as they saw the body getting up. However, it seemed different. The aura was glowing darker shade of yellow and so was the hair and body fur.

"Didn't expect this huh? SUPER FINAL DRAGOON!" The shadow Ash called out and energy rapidly circulated around his body. The energy transformed into a giant energy dragon monster and smashed the androids.

"How does he have this much power? That doctor didn't program this into us." Android 7 panted and dodged more whacks from the energy dragon monster.

"We have to stop that monstrosity. ENERGY BARRIER!" Both Androids powered barriers around them, trying to protect themselves from the rapid blows from the dragon monster. The monster roared one last time and broke thru their barriers and smashed their mechanical bodies. Ash's energy ran out and reverted back to normal, light state.

"Thank you shadow, for saving us both." The light Ash said and kicked the motionless machines.

"Hey." Shadow said in the back of Ash's mind. "Don't think I did it for you. If you had died, then I would have been dragged down with you."

"Shadow, why don't we just work together from now on? We can do a lot of good." Ash conversed in the back of his mind.

"Well…wait! I sense something coming." Shadow warned and Ash looked around and saw a stinger-tail swallow the androids 7 and 8.

"Hah! Yes! I can now power up to perfect full power!" The monster shouted and his body began to crack. Then the shell broke, revealing the new body. His skin had a green specked exoskeleton armor encasing it. The monster also had a human face with spikes bursting from his head. Also, demon wings sprouted from his back and his stinger-tail reduced into an indentation in his back. "I must thank you for defeating the two androids. I'm now at perfect full power."

"Who are you?" Ash questioned the new intruder.

"Well, I'm the ultimate bio-android. I was made as a back-up just in case those androids went out of line. I'm much stronger than those two combined and now with their power, I will increase my power by swallowing you!" The indented tail expanded and engulfed Ash. However, Ash powered an ELECTRO SABER and sliced himself free from the tail.

"You can't get me that easily and who are you again?"

"I'm the Ultra-Android or just Ultrell" The android gloated.

"You aren't going to get me! AHH!" Ash transformed and lunged at Ultrell.

Ash sliced his body into many pieces with the ELECTRO SABER, but the pieces regenerated into many miniature Ultrells. All the mini Ultrells then combined together back into the original body. Ultrell pulled off his arm and the arm grew back. The removed arm turned into a green blade and Ultrell swiped his blade at Ash, slicing a part of the ELECTRO SABER. Ash's blade dissipated and forced him to fight physically. Ultrell then launched rapid swings, shaving much of Ash's fur. Ash back flipped and fired a RAIJENGEKI, but Ultrell drew in his blade and fired back the same energy blast, and cancelled the beam.

"What in fucking hell? How did you use my attack?" Ash angrily asked.

"When I absorbed the androids, they had data on how to repel every one of your attacks. However I have taken it a step further and learned how to use them, for instant your favorite and most powerful move here!" Ultrell levitated in midair and held up his hands. "Okay planet, give me that stupid energy! Go ELECTRO BOMB!"

"What! SUPER RAIJENGEKI!" Ash fired his ultimate beam at the bomb, but the bomb went unfazed and enveloped Ash in its destructive power!

"Well, I had hoped for a better fight, but what can I expect. I'm the most powerful being in the universe." Ultrell's boasting made him not notice that Ash was weakly crawling away out of view.

"Shadow…please…help me." Ash asked in the back of his mind.

"I can't…that attack also took a lot of me. I had to take most of the hit to help us both survive." The shadow side explained.

"I think we need fusion to beat this guy. Let's try to separate." The light Ash concentrated, but turned out useless.

"We can't do it under these conditions. We need a catalyst to help us split." The shadow Ash informed.

"But where can we get that?" A vision went through his head of a familiar item. "We need to head to Cerulean City."

Ash tried to push himself up, but it took a few times to get up. When he finally got up, Ash summoned all his strength to get flight and started to slowly fly to Cerulean City. Luckily, Ultrell didn't notice him. When Ash arrived in Cerulean City, he was greeted with shunning and terror from the residents as he wearily limbed down the streets. Ash began searching for any familiar aura signatures to find what he wanted. Ash found the certain signatures near an amusement park.

"I finally found you." Ash weakly blurted out to the little pokemon.

"What are you doing back here?" Gary interrogated the beaten Ash.

"Please, I need your help. I need that amulet on Pichu."

"No way! Especially not to a monster like you!" Misty said and she pointed to a public television screen. There was a special news bulletin and was showing Ash destroying many cities and things.

"That wasn't me! That's media crap! You have to believe me!"

"No way." Ashley told Ash. "I use to look up to you, but now, I can't believe I once wished you were my father!"

Ash was in complete shock. He couldn't believe that his once best friends have truly turned their back on him for good. Ash really had no one now that cares for him. Everyone sees him as a monster now. Ash realized he had to do this on his own now. He used some static electricity to draw the amulet off Pichu's neck and grabbed it into his hand. The energy from his spirit in the amulet flowed into him and recharged his energy to full. Ash transformed again and spilt into his two sides, Light and Shadow. They both then flew away to confront Ultrell again. When they found him, he was finishing his meal of dead bodies.

"Ah, I see that you have returned. Now we can continue where we left off." Ultrell gloated.

"Yes, but you're in for a surprise." Light and Shadow said in unison and leaped a few yards away from each other

"**FU…SION…HA!**" Light and Shadow performed the ritual and combined again.

"What? NO! This can't be! This wasn't in my database!" Ultrell exclaimed and trembled at the power being emitted from the fused warrior.

"I'm neither Light nor Shadow! I'm the one who will destroy you!" The fused Ash shouted and lunged at Ultrell.

"Let's finish this for good!"

Ash struck Ultrell's arms and chest, knocking the wind out of him. While Ultrell was dazed, Ash teleported behind him and kneed him on the back of the neck several times. Then Ash delivered the last blow with a pumped up kick to the head and drove Ultrell into the ground. Ash jumped backwards and held up his hand. A sparkling rainbow energy orb charged into his hand and Ash grabbed it.

"This is the end for you! Go! STARDUST SOUL BREAKER!" Ash announced and shoved the orb straight into Ultrell. Ultrell's body began bubbling up with sparkles emitting from his bloated body. Then the entire body exploded into dust. Ultrell couldn't regenerate due to that his molecules were completely destroyed.

"It's over all ready? Feh. If I knew he would have been that weak, I would have toyed with him some more. But, why doesn't it feel like a victory today?"

* * *

**Next time on Pokeball Z**

A new threat looms over from a distant region. How will Ash counter against the power of the strongest shadow pokemon ever created?

**Find out next time**


	19. A new shadow and beginning

**Last time on Pokeball Z**

Ash battles the ultimate bio-android, Ultrell. After being defeated, Ash realized he needed more power to conquer this new threat. Ash searches for the amulet containing the needed soul energy to defeat the android. However, when he found it, Ash finds that the whole human population knows and is terrified by his existence. Ash takes the amulet back and splits into Light and Shadow. Light and Shadow fused once again and finished Ultrell with the STARDUST SOUL BREAKER. However, now, Ash must face his friends to see if he is still wanted, but a new threat looms over.

**Find out today on the Conclusion of this Saga

* * *

**

**Shadow Mabuujin**

"What doesn't it feel like a victory today?" Ash thought and defused back into Light and Shadow. They used the amulet's power to combine back into their normal body. Ash flew back to his home and changed into clean clothing. After that, he left to see his old friends.

"I wonder if they'll accept me again, especially after that media scam that was shown." Ash pondered and arrived at his first stop, the Pewter City Gym. Here, he sensed that Brock returned home after that last incident with Team Rocket.

"Hey Brock open up!" Ash pounded on the door, but accidentally knocked it over.

"Great! Now I need a new door! What? Ash? What are you doing here!" Brock came over, but gave Ash a condemning glare.

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on you. Especially after that android was around." Ash held out his hand to reconcile.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Our lives are dangerous enough when you're still around. Why don't you just die! My child soon-to-be-born will be safer."

Brock kicked Ash out of his gym. Ash didn't know what to saw. Would the world be better off if he was dead? Ash didn't contemplate on this much and decided to find the last "friend" he supposedly has. Ash found May and Drew getting ready to hop on a ship back to Hoenn.

"What do you want?" Drew questioned and stood between Ash and May.

"I just want to see if both of you are all right."

"We would be better off without you around!" May stood up to Ash, yelling at him. "Can't you just get over that you lost?"

"Lose what! I have all ready lost everything since this happened to me!" Ash grabbed his tail and pointed it at May and Drew. "If that's how you thank someone for saving your sorry ass, then don't expect to see me again, or for me to bail you out when this planet is in trouble!" Ash angrily knocked May and Drew to the ground and blasted away.

Severn lonely years have past since anyone last seen Ash. Ashley, now a fifteen year old teenager, traveled to many regions as a pokemon trainer, with her newly evolved Pikachu. Gary and Misty still run their own gyms in Virdian and Cerulean City. Brock had a seven-year old new son, Brock Jr., and with his wife Susie, they spread their breeding services across the globe. Brock's brother, Jiroo, became the official and permanent Peweter Gym Leader. May and Drew became the unstoppable coordinator pair and no one beat their tag team in contests. May and Drew also had a child, a six-year old son named Max, after May's brother. However, things weren't as bright for Ash, being shunned from his friends and civilization, but his services will be needed again soon.

"Welcome to the Indigo League Finals!" The announcer shouted in the stadium.

"We have the reining champion Wally. Here we have the challenger Ashley Oak, the legacy from two gym leaders, Misty and Gary Oak!" The announcer shouted again.

"Hey! Get it right! Ashley Waterflower!" Ashley corrected him.

"Let's get this battle started!" The announcer waved the flag and the battle begins.

"Go Altaria!" Wally called out his bird-like dragon pokemon.

"I choose you Pikachu!" Ashley called her Pikachu to the battle field.

The battle for the championship raged on. Neither Ashley nor Wally let up. Both trainers' pokemon battled it out to their wits end. Pikachu defeated Altaria in the first round, but made Pikachu exhausted, so Ashley called her back. The battle raged into the last round, Gardevoir versus Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder!" Ashley ordered and Pikachu let out its most powerful thunder attack.

"Gardevoir! Psychic!" Wally commanded and Gardevoir stopped the thunder right in front of it. Gardevoir sent the thunder right back at Pikachu. Pikachu braced herself, but something reflected the attack and redirected the Thunder back at Gardevoir, finishing it off.

"This battle is over! Ashley and Pikachu are the winners! We have a new champion today! Ashley Oak from Cerulean City!" The announcer called out.

"That's Ashley Waterflower!" Ashley corrected him again. "Yeah! Pikachu we won!" Pikachu ran up and nestled in her trainer's arms. However, a familiar scent in the winds grabbed Pikachu's attention. A guy was facing towards them from the exit in the crowd. The man nodded and disappeared in the crowd.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ashley questioned her pokemon. Pikachu leapt out of her arms and ran into the crowd. Ashley followed her pokemon until Pikachu stopped, for she lost the trail.

"Hey Pikachu, let's go to Grandpa Oak's lab. Christmas is tomorrow." As soon as she said that, snow began to fall, and both of them left the stadium. After the crowd left, one person remained, standing on the middle of the battlefield.

"It seems so long ago since I last battled on this field." Ash remembered the battles he once had in his past glory days of being a trainer. "Christmas used to be my favorite holiday, with all my pokemon. Now, I have no one to celebrate with."

Tears began to freeze on his face in the cold surroundings. Ash then flew to a forest of pine trees. Ash powered an ELECTRO SABER and sliced a tree done. Ash picked up the fallen tree and delivered it to a graveyard. Ash carried the tree to a certain set of tombstones and placed the tree down. He placed some energy orbs on the tree, lighting it up.

"Merry Christmas mother, and to all my friends." Ash paid respects to the only family he had, and slept in the cold snow. Ash woke up the next day still next to the tombstones and tree. The energy orbs had died out during the night.

"I'm sorry mother that I hadn't brought any presents, but I need help to move on. I do not want to remain here anymore, but no human strength or weaponry can physically hurt me. Please, give me some reason to continue." Ash dropped to his knees, hoping for some sign. Then, above him, huge flocks of flying pokemon were flying away in a certain direction, and many small pokemon scrambled past him.

"What's going on?" Ash pondered, but sensed some great disturbance rumbling in the air and blasted off in the opposite direction. Ash flew past the three regions and over the ocean into a new region he has never been to, the Orre Region.

"I have never been here before. I have flown over this area before, but never landed here before." Ash looked around, trying to sense the origin of the dark energy. Ash located an enormous source of dark energy and blasted into an underground development laboratory.

"What's going on here? Why are the pokemon running away?" Ash grabbed a lab scientist and interrogated him. The scientist pointed to a large, glowing black spherical case in the center of the lab. Many wires were transmitting a dark energy into the case.

"This is not good. I sense, a great evil within that case. It's so powerful, cold, and dark. Whatever is inside, it cannot get loose. It must die here for the safety of the world!"

Energy surged through his body and his hair and tail flowed upward. Electricity circulated around his body and his body transformed into the Super Form 2. Ash knew that great danger would only result if that thing were to complete whatever was going on. He reared back, charging an enormous amount of energy that crumbled the laboratory to rubble, but the casing remained. Ash fired the SUPER RAIJENGEKI at the case, but only to split it open. Ash powered down once the beam was launched. After the case split, a black puff of smoke emerged and begun to take form. The puff formed into a black humanoid shape. The monster had no legs, but a trail of dark, cold smoke emitting from it. The upper body of the monstrosity was muscular humanly shaped with open pores, and had an elastic antenna on top of the head.

"MABUUUUU!" The weird monstrosity grunted out loud. The monster's antenna then went upright and pink lasers blasted from it and hit several of the laying bodies around Ash. The bodies then turned into pieces of chocolate and the monster vacuumed sucked all the chocolate.

"What…are…you?" Ash trembled. "It's so, dark, and those eyes show no goodness within them. I guess it good be classified as a pokemon, but what kind. It's pure evil, and its power breaks the scale. I don't know what to do, but I must now use my full power."

The monster stared down and smirked at him. Ash braced for the worst and launched many fired many energy blasts at Mabuujin. Mabuujin only got angrier and black steam burst from its pores and lower body. Mabuujin reared its hands back and fired a black energy beam, but Ash dodged it.

"Well, since you're new to this world, let me show you my power." Ash powered up and transformed. "See here, this is my first Super form. However, if I push it further, we get, my Super Form 2. And finally, if I push my limits, AHHHH!"

Ash's aura flamed wildly and Mabuujin just gapped at the incredible, but weird transformation. Ash's fur and tail blazed upward, and his golden hair began growing at an excessive rate, until it was complete. Ash stood upright, with his long blazing golden, spiked hair flowing down. His tail and body fur emitting even more golden glow. His aura became even brighter shade of gold and electricity circulating around his body.

"Sorry that took so long, but I haven't got a good chance to practice this. Now meet my Super Form 3!" Ash gloated in an even deeper voice.

"Ma. Buu. Buu. BUU! Jin. BUU!" Mabuujin shouted back him.

"You know." Ash answered back. "I can understand you, and those lab scientists obviously, didn't teach you good or modest grammar."

"BUUUUUU!" Mabuujin's pores exploded with black steam, and he extended his elastic body straight at the newly transformed Ash

"Ha! ELECTRO SABER ENERGIZE!"

Ash held out his hand and a giant blade extended out. Ash slashed Mabuujin with the giant blade and completely shredded Mabuujin. However, the pieces came together and accumulated back into his regular body, but in Ash grip. Ash grabbed the antenna and used Mabuujin as a punching bag, but he eventually let Mabuujin go. After that assault, Mabuujin grew even angrier and launched many energy beams at Ash. Ash easily endured the blasts, but felt weakened.

"I knew that this would happen." Someone said in the back of Ash's mind.

"Okay Shadow, I knew the consequences, but this monster must perish here and now. You can also sense how dangerous this guy is." The Ash said to Shadow.

"Yes, but we can't do anything if we use up all of our energy here. We have to retreat." Shadow advised him and Ash listened.

"Okay Mabuujin." Ash said in a low manner and Mabuujin calmed down as well. "I must go. I have no time to play right now, but don't think you're off the hook." Ash said and left.

"MABUUUUJIN!" Mabuujin gloated in victory. Ash stopped on a nearby mountain and powered down, completely exhausted. Ash knows that he can't maintain that form for too long, but at least Mabuujin's rampage was halted.

"See, what did I tell you? Neither you nor I can maintain that state for too long. It's too much power." Shadow told Ash.

"Maybe for one person, but what about two? So how about it?" Ash asked his alter personality and he agreed. Ash used the amulet around his neck and split his two sides into separate bodies. Light and Shadow blasted off to find Mabuujin, but found him indulging himself with human candy.

"You know, too much sugar will make you sick." They said in unison and Mabuujin put his attention to them.

"MABUUU!" Mabuujin shouted and pounded his chest, but Shadow blasted his mouth and shut him up. Mabuujin used his regeneration ability and grew him mouth back.

"This is the end!" Light and Shadow spread apart a few yards and readied in positions.

"**FU…SION…HA!**" They danced the ritual and combined together. The fusion powered into the new transformation of Super Form 3. His hair flowed down his back and had his fusion vest and pants on.

"I'm neither Light nor Shadow. I'm the one who will destroy you!"

"BUUU! JIN! BUU!"

Mabuujin grew angry again and puffed steam through his pores. Mabuujin then zapped the fused Ash with his antenna and turned him into a chocolate candy ball. Mabuujin attempted to eat it, but the candy ball fought back! The candy pounded on Mabuujin, causing many dents in Mabuujin's elastic body. After the candy ball was done, Mabuujin was completely deformed. The candy ball launched one last assault destroyed his mouth.

"Hey! I thought you wanted to eat me! I went into your mouth!" The candy ball complained in a high-pitch voice. "If you don't want any more pain, then turn me back to normal!" Mabuujin replied and turned the candy ball back into the fused Ash.

"Ma…buuu…." Mabuujin panted and very slowly regenerated himself.

"Let's have some fun. SUPER SOUL SWORD!"

The fused Ash held out two fingers in his right hand and a beam sword generated from his fingers. Ash reared back his saber and stabbed Mabuujin right in the gut. Mabuujin, tried to get it out, but the sword was stuck in him. Ash then lifted him up and began spinning him in the air, creating a small vortex. Ash used some static electricity and grabbed some food ingredients.

"Let's see, I'll add some pepper, salt, some lettuce, and your favorite candy!" Ash threw the ingredients in the vortex and stopped the spinning. The end result was a messed-up-looking Mabuujin with all the ingredients stuck in him. Ash grew bored and threw him into the air. Mabuujin regained stable form in the air however.

Mabuujin was really, really angry now, and let out all of his power. A giant black energy orb surrounding him and only grew bigger. The sky begins to crack and fall apart. Mabuujin obliterated all the surround land mass will charging. The fused Ash waited for him, and when the ball reached maximum size, Mabuujin charged into him with the entire energy ball. Ash reared back and fired a max power SUPER RAJINGEKI, obliterating the energy ball and Mabuujin for good. There were no atoms left to regenerate from. Mabuujin was completely gone.

"That was fun, but should I have down that? Mabuujin would have been a great lesson those so-called friends of mine, but now, I need too…" Ash toppled over in exhaustion, with his energy completely drained from being fused and in Super Form 3 for so long. Ash woke up in his normal state.

"Now, Ash Ketchum, do you realize why you are still here and why I exist within you?" Shadow asked his other side.

"Yes, this battle made me realize that I cannot cry over what is lost and move on. Destiny can be altered for the better, and maybe, getting these powers is a way to get there."

"Good, Ash, my destiny is complete and I will hand a share of my powers to you, but you may call on me whenever need-be." Shadow disappeared into the caverns of Ash's mind, but left his gift, and reenergized Ash with more power than ever.

"Thank you, this is the end, for now."

* * *

**The END?

* * *

**

**Well, that's the last chapter, for now at least. New Title and Sagas will appear sooner or later. Ash will encouter new people and enemies, and some familiar and popular characters from places. Hope you all like this story so far, and read & review some more.**


End file.
